Hogwarts, uma História
by Nan Cookie
Summary: Quando Harry se vê atingido por uma forte poção, toda a Hogwarts se vê afetada. Enquanto Harry se diverte, apenas três pessoas poderão ajudálo. Mas o que acontece se uma delas for seu maior inimigo? SLASH HPxDM
1. Chapter 1

**Olá a todos. Esta é a minha nova fic, Hogwarts, uma história maluca. **

**Bem, na verdade ela não é minha. A verdadeira autora da idéia se chama Andréia, mas ela é muito tímida para postar, então estou aqui, dando vida à idéia dela e modificando algumas pequenas coisas. **

**O mais provável é que ela seja grande, pois quero contar a coisa bem detalhada. **

**Bem, o tempo é: o início do livro "Enigma do Príncipe". Harry e Slughorn foram apresentados, Harry terá as aulas com Dumbledore, os resultados dos NOM's já foram entregues, mas eles ainda não regressaram a Hogwarts para o sexto ano. E é daí que começa a história. **

**Vocês podem perceber que adicionei algumas coisas (principalmente garotas) ao quinto ano de Harry em Hogwarts e que a característica dos personagens pode mudar um pouquinho.**

**Espero que gostem e leiam até o final, beijos, Nan.**

**Capítulo 1 – Novo Harry**

Draco subia preguiçosamente as escadas da antiga e mal cuidada casa dos Ridlle. Seus olhos ainda continuavam abertos por puro milagre. O dia inteiro fizera tarefas nada fáceis para seu lorde e agora, ao cair da noite, fora chamado por ele para uma conversa. Andava orgulhoso, o peito estufado e nunca deixando sua imensa elegância falhar ou passar despercebida, ainda que sua roupa estivesse imunda e molhada. Suas pernas doíam e suas mãos formigavam, mas ele não deixaria que uma pequena dor estragasse os elogios que estaria prestes a receber. Ao chegar à porta semi-aberta de um quarto no terceiro andar, respirou fundo e empurrou a porta, confiante.

"Olá Draco." – disse Voldemort, que estava olhando fixamente para a janela e nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar.

Cada vez mais, Draco o achava incrível. Como alguém poderia saber quem estava atrás sem ouvir nenhum barulho? Sim, pois Draco empurrou a porta da forma mais silenciosa possível. Ao ouvir o cumprimento, deu um passo à frente, sendo iluminado pelos candelabros que prendiam nas paredes e o fogo vivo da lareira.

"Milorde, acabo de chegar de Hogsmeade e me avisaram que queria conversar."

"Sim, sim... eu tenho mais uma pequena tarefa para você."

Ao ouvir isso, Draco perdeu toda a sua confiança. Ouvira aquilo oito vezes só naquele mesmo dia. E discordava totalmente quando seu lorde dizia 'pequena tarefa'.

"O que quiser, Milorde." – respondeu cansado.

Voldemort se virou. Seu rosto magro e cavalar iluminado pelo fogo que crepitava na lareira.

"É disso que eu gosto! Ânimo e lealdade! Está de parabéns, Draco."

Draco deu um leve sorriso e estufou o peito novamente.

"O seu ano letivo começa em uma semana, não é mesmo?" – continuou Voldemort.

"Sim senhor, infelizmente."

"Não seja tão pessimista, Draco! Será ótimo ter mais um ano perto do Harry, não."

"Não! Odeio o Potter e quero o máximo de distância dele o possível. O que eu queria mesmo era ficar e servir ao senhor."

"Ficar, eu não digo. Mas servir a mim, sim. Se desejares."

Draco sorriu por dentro. Mesmo se não desejasse, o que estava fora de questão, teria escolha?

"É a maior ambição de minha inútil vida, milorde."

"Mas como você é negativo, Draco! Você é tão jovem e já vai se tornar um velho reclamão? Não, isso não será nada simpático."

Draco olhou para o chão, sem saber o que dizer ou o que sentir.

"Mas mesmo assim eu gosto de você. E não se sinta tão diferente, pois eu também odeio o Harry. E é por ele que você tem que voltar a Hogwarts."

"Devo tornar a vida dele um inferno? Perfeito! Eu vou adorar isso!"

"Não será uma brincadeira, Draco. Será uma missão."

Draco suspirou, triste.

"Não torne a vida dele um inferno. Não agora. Quero que o siga do amanhecer ao amanhecer seguinte e que ele não saiba de você. Diga-me os horários em que ele acorda, dorme, fica sozinho e sai do castelo. Quero saber as coisas que ele come e a quantidade."

"Bem, isso é fácil de dizer... Ele come Hogwarts inteira. Acho que prefere loiras, sabe?"

"É, pode me dizer isso também. Mas, repito: Isso não é uma brincadeira. Dar a mim as instruções corretas é de essencial importância."

"Claro, milorde."

"Cole nele como uma sombra. Não o deixe escapar de seus olhos de jeito algum."

"Mas meu amo, os professores... o que irão pensar? Podem me expulsar se eu faltar demais às aulas!"

"Tome." – E jogou nas mãos de Draco um cordão leve com uma pequena ampulheta com um círculo em volta, que o garoto analisou com interesse. – "Consegui alguns na minha última visita ao ministério."

Draco riu por dentro novamente. Não duvidava nada que seu lorde tivesse conseguido aquilo pegando todos os vira-tempos do ministério em sua última invasão.

"É, assim fica mais fácil." – falou Draco, depois de alguns segundos.

"Perfeito. Agora, imagino que esteja com sono. Pode ir, Draco. Terás um dia longo amanhã."

O O O O O

Harry apontava a varinha para o teto da casa que herdara de seu padrinho no Largo Grimmald, número 12. A grossa camada de poeira que cobria o teto se desfazia e sumia aos poucos, mas, ainda assim, alguns vestígios caiam sobre seus cabelos negros e rebeldes. Ele tentava evitar que alguns grãos de poeira adentrassem seus olhos, mantendo apenas uma pequena fresta aberta como se enxergasse uma forte luz. Ouviu um barulho vindo da porta e um pequeno grito soltado por Gina. Por um momento ele se mostrou preocupado, mas, ao perceber o silêncio voltou a limpar o teto. O fato da senhora Weasley ter se candidatado para ajudar Harry com as arrumações da casa e ter trazido Rony, Gina e os gêmeos livrara Harry de um grande trabalho. A casa estava realmente imunda e Harry queria reforma-la totalmente. Logo que chegou na casa, lançou um feitiço silenciador no quadro da escandalosa mãe de Sirius, que agora lançava as mais feias caretas a quem passava pelo corredor. Agora, não importava o barulho, não precisariam mais ouvir seus berros que insultavam e ofendiam a todos. Terminou de limpar o teto e abaixou a varinha, massageando o ombro. Depois, sacudiu os cabelos, dando leves tapas enquanto tentava se livrar de toda aquela poeira.

"Harry?" – Disse a voz de Rony da porta.

"Pode entrar." – respondeu ele.

Rony entrou e colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando em volta.

"Puxa! Ficou irreconhecível. Nem parece a Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black."

"Realmente. Foi difícil, mas depois de cinco dias e consegui tirar totalmente aquelas cabeças de cobras e elfos das paredes e trocar por papéis de parede animados de dragão."

Neste momento, um Verde Galês apareceu pela porta. Estava desenhado sobre um fundo azul bebê e parecia muito à vontade com a nova decoração da casa de Harry.

"Eu adorei a idéia, cara! Pena que nem nas minhas cinco próximas vidas poderei comprar um papel desses. Fala sério! Cem galeões!"

"Não se preocupe. Eu te dou um do Chudley Cannons no natal."

"Isso vai me deixar realmente feliz. Mas, a propósito, já terminei de arrumar os quartos de Sirius e Bicuço. Gina acabou de matar as últimas fadas mordentes e mamãe disse que a cozinha já está habitável. Acho que não falta mais nada, não é?"

"Infelizmente, ainda falta a biblioteca. Mas vou arrumar aquilo amanhã. Estou muito dolorido e cansado. Marquei um encontro com Suzana hoje, mas acho que vou desmarcar. Não vou agüentar ter uma noite agitada se cada um de meus músculos não para de doer."

Rony soltou uma leve risada e assentou sobre a mesa no fundo do escritório.

"Cara, eu não sei como você consegue tantas garotas."

"Bem, ser capitão de quadribol ajuda muito, mas o verdadeiro responsável é o meu charme irresistível."

"Sabe, Harry, não sei como pôde se tornar tão galinha em apenas seis meses."

"Agradeça a Cho. Ela foi quem me mostrou a maior felicidade do mundo. Daí então, não consegui mais parar. Você devia experimentar, sabe?"

"Bem, enquanto não aparece nenhuma garota suficientemente louca acho que o Roniquinho se contenta em usar a mão." – Fred aparecera pela porta.

Rony tomou uma expressão profundamente nervosa e atirou um peso de papel de bolhas em cima de Fred, que o transformou em um sapo e atirou de volta para Rony, acertando seu rosto.

"Ei, Harry. Terminamos de limpar o sótão e o porão também. Estamos indo tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Beco Diagonal, você vem?" –perguntou Jorge.

"Acho que não. Estou com sono e quero ir logo para A Toca."

"Você é quem sabe. Talvez amanhã, então?"

"Sim. Amanhã está ótimo."

Fred e Jorge se despediram num aceno e desaparataram com um ruído.

"Dá pra acreditar? Eles acham que ainda sou virgem!" – Disse Rony, abismado.

"E você não é?"

"Sou! Mas eles não deviam saber!"

"Sim, eu sei. Vem, vamos chamar a senhora Weasley e a Gina e irmos para a casa."

"Achei que fosse dormir aqui hoje." – Contestou Rony.

"Bem, uma coisa é aceitar a casa, outra é aceitar a morte de Sirius e viver com nesta lembrança."

Rony deu de ombros e passou por Harry em direção a porta, fazendo com que o garoto o seguisse. Encontraram a senhora Weasley e Gina assentadas numa grande poltrona comprada por Harry e colocada na sala de estar. Gina esfregava os dedos, onde se podiam ver pequenas marcas dos dentes das fadas. A senhora Weasley se levantou e sorriu simpática.

"Bem, acho que todos concordam em tomar uma sopa e dormir, não?"

Rony concordou com a cabeça, enquanto bocejava exageradamente. Harry continuava a fitar a nuca de Gina, que insistia em não se virar. A senhora Weasley andou até a lareira e tirou um pequeno saco de dentro das vestes, abrindo-o e estendendo a mão.

"Gina, venha! Não quer que estas feridas infeccionem, não é?"

Gina se levantou e lançou um olhar reprovador a Harry, que sorriu gentilmente. A garota pegou um pouco de pó de flú e jogou na lareira, começando a girar e sumindo instantaneamente. Rony foi o próximo, e logo, Harry se vira ajoelhado sobre o chão da Toca, enquanto procurava equilibrar-se sem colocar as mãos no chão. A Toca estava com o mesmo ar quente e aconchegante de sempre. Harry olhou para a cozinha e viu Fleur servindo uma tijela de sopa para Gui, enquanto cantarolava uma música em francês.

Harry olhou para a mesa no canto da sala, onde já haviam vários pratos de sopa cheios e que faziam o estômago de Harry roncar. O vapor que saía da sopa subia pelo aposento, espalhando seu delicioso cheiro.

"O que estão esperando?" – disse a voz da senhora Weasley atrás dele, assustando a Harry e Rony, que estavam lado a lado. – "Comam antes que esfrie!"

O O O O O

Harry estava arrumando a roupa que acabara de tirar e enfiando no pequeno armário à frente de sua cama. Ouviu um barulho de maçaneta e virou a cabeça para o lado, se deparando com Rony dando um de seus grandes bocejos. Ele andou direto até a cama e deitou-se, pondo-se a observar Harry, que logo terminou de arrumar as roupas, apagou a luz e se deitou também. A luz da janela iluminava o espaço entre a cama de Harry e de Rony.

"Harry!" – disse Rony de repente.

"Sim..."

"Você já sentiu vontade de... sei lá... ficar com alguém que não faz o menor sentido e que você sabe que seria estranho, mas você tem aquele desejo dentro de voe e não consegue controla-lo?"

Harry suspirou profundamente, entendendo as palavras do amigo.

"Já..."

"Quem?"

"Aí já é invasão demais, né, Rony?"

"Por favor, Harry... eu preciso saber quem é..."

"Não."

"Se me contar quem é o seu eu conto quem é o meu."

"Sério? Você tem desejos assim?"

"Harry!"

"Ta, desculpe... então diga, quem é?"

"Não! Eu te perguntei primeiro."

"Ta bem..." – Harry se calou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar e dizer: - "Eu acho que sinto alguma coisa desse tipo pela Luna."

"O que? A Luna? Qual é, Harry! Aí já é exagero!"

"Quer calar a boca? Não fui eu quem escolhi assim!"

"É, essas coisas são meio difíceis de controlar..."

"Agora, desenrola e fala quem é o seu misterioso amor."

"É... o Malfoy."

Harry se assentou devagar e olhou para Rony. Mesmo com a pouca claridade do aposento ele viu as bochechas do garoto chegarem a cor púrpura. Tirou os olhos de Rony e olhou para o armário. Ficou assim por uns segundos e depois sua vontade de rir foi crescendo. Ele tentava segurar, mas chegou um momento em que não pôde mais, fazendo um ronco com o nariz como se desentupisse um vulcão. Caiu deitado na cama tentado não gargalhar tanto, mas a piada de Rony por um momento lhe pareceu tão convincente que ele se deixou levar. Ficou assim por alguns minutos. Ele não sabia eatamente quantos, mas, tempos depois. Estava ele respirando e parando de rir.

"Essa foi boa, Rony. Eu adorei! Agora, me diga, quem é?"

Rony não respondeu. Harry se assentou e pôde ver seu contorno virado para o outro lado e com as orelhas muito vermelhas.

"Rony, você está bem?"

Mais uma vez, ele não respondeu. Harry, preocupado, se levantou e foi até a cama do amigo.

"Rony, você está dormindo?"

"Bem que eu queria estar, para não ver você rir de mim."

Harry ficou pensando em que momento rira de Rony. Foi então que seu queixo caiu.

"Você não estava brincando? Está realmente desejando ter o Malfoy?"

"Infelizmente."

"Oh, por Merlin! Rony, isso te torna um... um gay!"

"Eu sei disso, está bem? Agora vê se me deixa em paz!"

Harry voltou para sua cam com uma expressão totalmente horrorizada e assustada. Nunca imaginara que Rony seria gay. E muito menos que desejaria Draco Malfoy. Resolveu dormir. Talvez aquilo fosse um pesadelo terrível.

O O O O O

**N/A: Bem, no início é tudo meio chato assim mesmo, mas eu tenho certeza que, depois de alguns capítulos, vocês irão adorar. Eu só peço que deixem reviews para me incentivarem. Sabe como é, eu ando meio estressada e nada como reviews para levantar meu astral. Obrigada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Partindo Laços**

Harry desceu os últimos degraus da escada com a expressão ainda muito sonolenta. Olhou em direção à cozinha, onde a senhora Weasley preparava as xícaras de café, enquanto a louça era lavada sozinha e o café começava a ferver sobre o fogão. Ele olhou pela sala, encontrando Gina sentada no sofá, analisando seus dedos enrolados por algumas gases. Ele andou até ela e se assentou em seu lado.

"Bom dia!"

A garota continuou calada, olhou de esguelha para Harry e voltou a analisar seus dedos.

"Porque está fugindo?"

"MÃE! O CAFÉ JÁ ESTÁ PRONTO?" – gritou ela, ignorando-o.

Harry ouviu alguma coisa como 'mais paciência' e 'se quiser que seja mais rápido venha ajudar' e voltou a sua atenção para Gina.

"Porque está me evitando?" – repetiu ele.

"Dá um tempo, Harry."

"Não até saber o porque de não conversar comigo há três dias."

"E se eu te disser que não é da sua conta?"

"Eu diria que está mentindo!"

"Que saco, Harry! Me deixe em paz!"

"Claro que deixo, mas antes me diga porque não deixa que eu me aproxime de você."

""Escuta, Harry. Sabendo da sua nova 'fama' só uma garota sem nenhum juízo e ambições na vida cairia na sua conversa. Eu não. Sei muito bem o que você quer e não vou me deitar com você sabendo que no dia seguinte não verei a sua cara. Pronto, é isso. Satisfeito?"

Gina levantou-se e andou em direção à cozinha, mas antes que pudesse se distanciar do sofá Harry a chamou. Ela parou e virou-se para trás. Harry estava de pé e se dirigia à garota. Parou quando estava a alguns centímetros de distância e acariciou os cabelos de Gina.

"Não com você. Você é especial, Gina. Eu nunca faria com você o que eu faço com as outras. Você pode me ter quando quiser e pelo tempo que quiser, ok? E, se você quiser, eu namoro com você."

Gina pareceu estremecer de leve com aquelas palavras. Parecia tomar de todo o seu auto-controle para não pular nos braços de Harry. Devagar, ele aproximou seu rosto ao de Gina, que não parecia querer evitar. Gina podia sentir a respiração e o leve vapor quente que saia dos lábios de Harry.

"**GINA**!" – um grito incrédulo que vinha da escada os interrompeu.

Harry se afastou de repente, controlando-se para não gritar com Rony no mesmo tom. Gina olhou assustada para Harry, e depois para Rony. Harry olhou para a cozinha e percebeu que a senhora Weasley tinha saído parao jardim pela porta dos fundos. Assim seria menos pior.

"Rony... eu..."

"Eu não quero saber! Mamãe deve estar precisando de ajuda! Anda! Vai!" – disse ele, aproximando-se dos dois.

"Mas... eu não fiz nada! Harry não fez nada!"

"Sei... eu vejo ele fazer nada com várias garotas de Hogwarts. E não só com as de Hogwarts. Vi ele fazer nada com a Tonks também."

Gina olhou incrédula para Harry, procurando uma explicação. Harry olhou de volta para Rony, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes antes de dizer:

"Escute, Rony. Não houve nada entre mim e Tonks!"

"Claro que não! Ela é forte e não seria seduzida tão fácil. Agora ela anda triste por todos os lados onde passa e a culpa é sua!"

"Ela já estava triste antes que eu a paquerasse. Aliás, este foi o único motivo de eu ter feito isso. Eu quis anima-la."

"Mas parece que a deixou pior, não é?" – disse Gina, de repente. – "Agora entendo os olhares tristes que ela lançava a você! Ela quer o Lupin, mas acha que você gosta dela e não quer te machucar. Francamente, Harry! Você me envergonha!"

Ela terminou de falar e andou até a cozinha, pegando os copos de suco no armário e colocando em cima da mesa. Harry virou a cabeça devagar para Rony, revelando um rosto muito nervoso.

"Obrigado, Rony!"

"Ah, qual é, Harry! Já basta você pegar todas as garotas do colégio, você ainda quer a minha irmã? Eu não vou deixar você brincar com ela também!"

"Em primeiro lugar as garotas que saem comigo são avisadas que não vai passar de três noites. No máximo cinco. Em segundo, quem te garante que com a Gina não é diferente? E depois, porque não faz o mesmo? Ou você gosta de ser o único virgem do sexto ano?"

"Nem eu nem ninguém faz o mesmo porque você trata de reservar todas para si."

"Se quer uma virgem saiba que não vai ser tão fácil de achar!"

"Não quero uma virgem! Quero uma que não fique comparando o meu ao seu!"

"Ah! Então está se acostumando com a idéia de ter o troço pequeno? Mas não se importe, Rony. Elas não vão falar nada sobre seu troçinho. Quem é capaz de falar é o Simas, ou o Dino..."

Rony levantou o pulso para socar Harry, mas neste momento a cabeça da senhora Weasley apareceu na porta da cozinha.

"Oh, Harry querido! Que bom que está acordado!" – Disse ela se aproximando. – "Rony, vá pegar suas roupas sujas e traga pra mim antes que eu comece a lavar tudo. Venha, Harry... eu já vou servir o café. Você deve estar faminto." – ela o abraçou pelo ombro e o conduziu até a mesa. – "Eu sirvo você em um segundo."

Ela saiu em direção à cozinha novamente. Então, tudo começou a voar para a mesa. A jarra de suco, o bacon, os ovos, as torradas, o café e as xícaras.

Harry olhou para trás, vendo Gina na cozinha esperando sua mãe terminar de enfeitiçar a vassoura para tomar café. Quando a senhora Weasley enxugou as mãos no pano e andou em direção à mesa, Gina se assentou ao lado de Harry. Embora ela estivesse mais perto, Harry sabia que ela fazia isso para evitar receber beijos pelo ar e ficar profundamente vermelha, enquanto escondia o sorriso.

"Sra. Weasley, o Sr. Weasley já foi para o Ministério?" – perguntou ele, educadamente."

"Oh, sim, querido. Ele foi bem cedo. Parece que estão vendendo Anéis Espanta-Dementadores em Hogsmeade, mas na verdade, quando a pessoa o coloca, cai em um sono profundo, o que resulta em acordar sem nem um sicle no bolso."

Neste momento, Rony apareceu rolando a escada com uma enorme pilha de roupas na mão. A senhora Weasley cuspiu o café ao ouvir o palavrão soltado por Rony.

Ela levantou-se irritada e correu até ele, levantando-o com um puxão de orelhas.

"Será que eu vou ter que voltar a lavar sua boca com sabão, Ronald? Você não respeita nem ao Harry? Anda, vá tomar o seu café e não repita uma coisa dessas perto de ninguém, a não ser que queira comer uma caixa de sabão por dia!"

Rony andou em direção à mesa totalmente vermelho e esfregando a orelha. Gina se esforçava para não rir e Harry, tentando fazer o mesmo, levou as mãos à boca. Ele fez um gesto feio com o dedo para os dois e se assentou. Gina acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"Tsc, tsc..."

Rony olhou para ela com uma expressão muito brava no rosto e começou a comer ferozmente, enchendo a boca o máximo que podia.

Harry e Rony, durante o café, trocavam olhares de raiva e desprezo. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a abrir a boca. Foi quando Harry se preparava para se levantar da mesa que alguém bateu a porta. Gina, que já tinha acabado e ouvia rádio com sua mãe, correu até a porta e a abriu, soltando um grito histérico e pulando nos braços de Hermione.

"AH! MERLIN OUVIU MINHAS PRECES! ENFIM ALGUÉM COM CÉREBRO NESSA CASA!"

"Concordo..." - disse Rony, indo atrás da irmã e pegando a mala de Hermione.

"Do que vocês estão falando? Eu saí daqui há três dias!"

"Foram três dias no inferno, Hermione." – disse Gina, que a soltara e dera espaço para a garota entrar.

Harry, que estava de pé ao lado da mesa, esperou ser notado, o que não demorou muito.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

Hermione correu até ele e o abraçou, deixando Rony com uma profunda raiva. Porque Harry merecia um abraço e ele não?

"Como está o seu pai?" – perguntou Harry, soltando Hermione.

"Se recuperando. A cirurgia foi bem feita. Ele já está em casa. Disse que era melhor eu vir. Que eu não me divertiria lá."

"E ele tinha razão."

"O único problema vai ser se você não se divertir aqui, também." – disse Rony.

"Isso foi uma ameaça? Sim, Hermione, pois o Rony não vem tratando muito bem suas visitas."

"Bem, pelo menos eu sei quando estou passando dos limites."

"Então você deve viver com essa idéia na cabeça."

Rony correu até Harry com o pulso levantado e Harry preparou-se para brigar, mas Hermione se colocou entre os dois.

"Alguém quer me explicar o que está havendo aqui?"

"Simples! Harry é um tarado e Rony é um imbecil. Ele deve estar com ciúmes porque enquanto o Harry sai com todas as garotas que viu o Rony chupa o dedo." – falou Gina. – "Agora, dá pra soltar eles? Isso vai ser divertido. Com certeza o Harry vai quebrar o Rony em dois. Em quem você aposta, Hermione?"

"Em nenhum dos dois, porque ninguém vai brigar aqui! Rony, por favor! Ciúmes do Harry?"

"É, deve ser exatamente isso." – disse Harry. – "Com os 'desejos' que ele vem tendo ultimamente..."

Rony tentou passar por cima de Hermione, mas a garota o empurrou para longe, fazendo ele cair. Gina começou a gargalhar.

"Rony, você quer parar?" – implorou Hermione.

"Ele está dando em cima da minha irmã!"

Hermione se virou para Harry, como se pedisse que ele confirmasse.

"Acontece que eu sou um homem e gosto de mulheres! E Gina é uma garota encantadora!"

"Oh... mas que lindo!" – a voz da senhora Weasley assustou a todos – "Ei, Gui... parece que você não vai ser o único a se casar por aqui!"

"Mãe!" – disse Gina, ficando profundamente vermelha. – "Não tem nada a ver!"

"Ah... tem sim, Gininha! Você suspira pelo Harry desde aquela vez na estação." – Harry sorriu para a garota, que fechou os punhos para ele e emburrou a cara, ficando cada vez mais vermelha. – "Agora ele quer namorar com você! Não é isso, querido?"

"Exatamente!" – respondeu Harry.

Gina olhou para ele, boquiaberta. Rony se levantou de repente e andou furioso até Harry.

"EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!"

"Quem pediu a sua autorização?" – disse Gina, assustando até ela mesma.

"Mas que lindo..." – suspirou a senhora Weasley – "Roniqinho cuidando da irmã e Gina virando uma mocinha! Oh... acho que vou chorar..."

Ela saiu correndo da cozinha. Harry olhou para Gina, sorridente. Esta também correu para fora da sala, subindo as escadas. Rony olhou furioso para Harry. Seus pulsos estavam fechados com tanta força que Harry duvidava que havia sangue correndo por ali. Hermione lançou um olhar reprovador a Harry e subiu as escadas atrás de Gina.

"Isso é tudo culpa sua!" – disse Rony, apontando o dedo para Harry, que deu um tapa em sua mão.

"Ah, é? Quem te perguntou?"

"Eu não vou deixar você transformar a Gina num brinquedo!"

"Acontece que para a sua decepção eu quero namorar a Gina e não você!"

Rony sacou a varinha de repente, mas antes que pudesse firma-la na mão viu a de Harry apontada em sua direção.

"Atreva-se!" – ameaçou o moreno.

"Pelo amor de Deus, vocês dois!" – Hermione chegou e tomou a varinha das mãos dos dois. – "Estão ficando loucos?"

"Ele me chamou de... de gay!" – disse Rony.

"Ora, pensei que fosse este o nome que se dá aos homens que gostam de..."

"HARRY! PARA!" – gritou Hermione.

Ela pegou na mão dos dois e os puxou para fora, assentando-se escorada à parede d'A Toca.

"Muito bem. Agora, será que podem me explicar o que está havendo?"

Harry e Rony se entreolharam ao inclinar a cabeça por cima de Hermione. Um segundo depois lá estavam eles, olhando para o outro lado.

"A culpa é toda dele!" – disse Harry, cruzando os braços.

"Minha? Eu acordei de manhã e você estava agarrando a minha irmã! Isso é que é apunhalar pelas costas."

"É mesmo? Quem te perguntou?"

"Vamos parar de briga? Eu já entendi essa parte, só quero saber como foi que vocês enlouqueceram."

"Simples, convivendo juntos." – disse Harry.

"Disso eu não posso discordar!" – concordou Rony.

"É mesmo? Bom, então talvez esteja na hora de fazerem as pazes e acabarem com essa crise de loucura aguda!"

"O que? Nem pensar!" – disse Harry.

"Por mim tudo bem, contando que ele peça desculpas e prometa parar de secar minha irmã."

"Nem morto! E eu não estou 'secando' ninguém. Acontece que, ao contrário de você eu..."

"Se disser isso eu te arrebento!" – disse Rony, ficando de pé de uma só vez.

"É mesmo? Porque não tenta?" – Harry se levantou também.

"Quer saber? Eu desisto! Se querem se matar, o problema é de vocês. Eu não vou mais me intrometer!" – disse Hermione, que se levantou e andou em direção À Toca, seguida pelos dois garotos.

"É um favor que você me fará." – disse Rony, que olhou para a nuca de Harry à sua frente enquanto tomava de todo o controle para não espreme-la.

**N/A: **Olá leitores de todo o mundo. Eu agradeço por estarem lendo e espero que estejam gostando, pois esta fic é feita com muito carinho para vocês. Eu sei que está meio nada a ver com H/D, mas este é o início e eu espero que tenham paciência, pois só vai melhorar daqui a dois outrês capítulos. Enquanto isso, eu peço que me deixem reviews dando sugestões e falando o que vocês gostariam de ver na fic, pois ela não é minha, como vocês sabem e pode ser ajudada por vocês também. Beijos a todos

**Agradecimentos especiais a:**

**Mione03**

Puxa, só um review? Que isso, gente? Colabora comigo, né?


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts, Uma História Maluca 

**Idéia: Andréia**

Autora: Nan 

**Shippers: Harry e Draco (é claro que isso não sairá agora), Harry e todas as meninas de Hogwarts, Harry e um monte de gente.**

**Capítulo III – Livro do Maroto**

Os Weasley tinham saído. Todos. Bem, quase todos. Rony e Gina estavam em casa, fazendo companhia para Harry e Hermione, que estava na mesa lendo o Profeta Diário. Harry estava à sua frente, tirando as farpas de sua vassoura. Rony e Gina jogavam snap explosivo no chão, próximo à lareira. De repente, sem aviso prévio, Hermione abaixa com raiva o jornal, amassando-o por inteiro.

"Acho que a qualidade é algo que há muito tempo falta no Profeta Diário. Aqui não tem nada de interessante! Nem sobre a tortura de dois nascidos trouxas em Hogsmeade eles publicaram!" – reclamou.

"E você ainda tem esperanças?" – disse Harry, sem prestar muita atenção. – "Francamente, Mione. O ministério não respeita mais o bruxo trabalhador e quer que ele pense que está tudo bem. Enquanto na verdade eles podem ser mortos em duas horas. Scrimgeour não tem competência para governar o mundo bruxo. Embora Fudge fosse um palerma, eu ainda preferia ele."

"Todos preferiam!" – respondeu Hermione, olhando Harry trabalhar em sua vassoura. – "Agora todos os bruxos percebem a burrice que fizeram e não podem nem tentar remediar. Não enquanto os dementadores estiverem à solta."

"Eu prefiro nem comentar! Tudo isso está um caos e ninguém faz nada para resolver. Pelo menos estaremos protegidos enquanto Dumbledore estiver sobre nossas cabeças."

"Você está culto hoje. Nem parece aquele Harry que toda noite sai para... ah, você sabe."

"Só estou inconformado. Voltamos para Hogwarts em dois dias e nem Gina nem Rony deixam que eu me aproxime."

"E você acha isso injusto? Francamente, Harry! Você se atira para Gina, chama o Rony de gay e ainda quer receber abraços e beijos?"

"Não me atirei para Gina, só estou tentando fazer com que ela me ame. E quanto ao Rony, bem... eu não deveria ter ofendido ele à tal ponto. Eu não sabia que iria me arrepender quando a raiva passasse."

"Então comece a pensar mesmo quando está com a cabeça quente, ou pode perder muito mais do que um amigo. E quanto à Gina. Harry, eu preciso te contar uma coisa que vai te deprimir muito. Bem, talvez não te deprima, já que você mudou muito e pode superar isso. Mas se fosse há algum tempo atrás você com certeza ficaria deprimido. Mas se fosse a algum tempo atrás você não ficaria deprimido pois eu não teria que te dizer isso pois isso certamente não aconteceria, mas as coisas mudaram e isso aconteceu, então você pode sim se deprimir. Mas, levando em conta sua nova versão de galinha, talvez você não se d..."

"Hermione, eu já entendi! Para de enrolar e fala logo!"

"Bem, o caso é que... Gina e eu andamos conversando e... bem, ela me disse que não gosta de você como você quer que ela goste."

"O que? Mas como não? A gente quase se beijou e a própria senhora Weasley disse que ela suspirava por mim e..."

"Mas isso foi antes de você se tornar um galinha!"

"Mas ela sorri quando eu dou em cima dela..."

"Porque ela gosta das coisas que você fala, mas não quer namorar você agora. Não com esse monte de meninas querendo."

"É, isso realmente me deprime..."

"E além do mais, ela está namorando o Dino."

"O QUE? DESDE QUANDO?" – Harry se levantou. Rony e Gina olharam para ele assustados e logo voltaram a jogar.

"Shiiiiiiii..." – fez Hermione enquanto o puxava para se assentar. – "Gina não quer que eu lhe conte isso. Ela quer que você continue tentando pois assim as outras garotas vão ficar com muita raiva!"

"Ela tem muita consideração! Mas desde quando eles namoram?"

"Desde o semestre passado, acho."

"Ótimo! A primeira garota que resiste aos meus charmes!" – ele olhou tristemente para Gina.

"Não está esquecendo de ninguém?"

"Ah, é. Você. Mas você não resiste ao meu charme, mas fica sem graça já que eu te respeito e não te dou bola."

Hermione o olhou com uma expressão entre surpresa e sorridente. Ela pegou um pouco do polidor da vassoura e atirou na roupa de Harry.

"Como se atreve?" – perguntou ela.

"Como eu me atrevo? Como EU me atrevo? Você vai pagar caro agora, mocinha!" - e atirou um pouco do polidor em Hermione.

Logo, uma guerra de polidor, cera e óleo para vassouras tinha se estabelecido entre os dois.

O O O O O

O fato de Harry se encontrar em uma casa em que duas pessoas herdeiras desta casa não conversavam com ele era deprimente e frustrante. Por vezes ele chegara perto de Rony, mas antes que pudesse dizer seu nome o ruivo corria para outro lugar. Foi isso até a última noite em que Harry se encontrava n'A Toca. Era bem cedo quando ele tentou mais uma vez conversar com Rony, mas o garoto novamente fingira que não ouvia ou ia para perto da mãe, pessoa a quem Harry se negava a revelar o motivo da briga. Na hora do jantar, logo ao anoitecer, no auge de sua tristeza, Harry resolveu sair. Não falou com ninguém, apenas entrou na lareira, pegou um pouco de pó de flú no pote que ficava suspenso na parede ao lado da lareira e falou baixo e claramente:

"Largo Grimmald, 12!"

Ele girou por várias lareiras. Seu estômago começava a embrulhar quando ele caiu de uma vez no chão. Não pôde preparar suas mãos para a queda, por isso, ele rolou alguns metros pela sala de estar da Casa dos Black. A sra. Black, de seu quadro, olhou para a origem do barulho e rolou os olhos ao ver que Harry havia chegado. O garoto se levantou e bateu de suas vestes a poeira, as cinzas e as teias de aranha. Passou pela sra. Black e lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso. Foi direto para a cozinha ver se encontrava alguma coisa. A cozinha, agora totalmente limpa e muito mais clara do que antigamente, havia sido equipada com alguns cereais, enlatados e doces. O sr. Weasley inventou uma geladeira bruxa, que não gasta energia e pode ter a temperatura regulada por um movimento de varinha. Nela haviam vários laticínios, presuntos, doces, etc. Harry resolveu pegar uns pães que a sra. Weasley deixara em uma cesta bem arrumada sobre a mesa que haviam colocado em frente ao balcão com a pia. Ficou surpreso ao ver os pães macios e novinhos. Com o presunto e a mussarela, fez um sanduíche rápido e preparou um suco.

'_Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com isso daqui em diante' – _pensou ele.

Comeu enquanto pensava em Rony e em quanto tinha sido estúpido. Faria qualquer coisa pela amizade do ruivo novamente. Suspirou e se levantou ao terminar seu sanduíche, indo diretamente para a biblioteca, o único lugar que ainda precisava de uma limpeza.

Harry não se lembrava de ter entrado ali e quando entrou teve a certeza de que nunca vira nada igual. Toda a sala era coberta por prateleiras de livros e, por isso, as paredes não ficavam nem um pouco á mostra. As prateleiras de madeira lubrificadas iam até o teto, onde se encontravam e deixavam Harry com a impressão de ser um teto de catedral, porém, cheio de livros. Ele ficou meio receoso de que todos aqueles livros caíssem em sua cabeça, esquecendo-se de que estava numa casa de descendência mágica. Havia uma escada na lateral do aposento, que dava para um patamar mais elevado que ficava no meio entre o chão e o teto e circundava a biblioteca. O chão era encoberto por um fino carpete persa e, no fundo do salão, havia uma mesa com alguns livros espalhados e alguns poucos abertos sobre ela. Era uma mesa elegante e antiga. Sua madeira reluzia e parecia mogno, Harry não sabia direito. Ele entrou totalmente no recinto e começou a aspirar o carpete com a ponta da varinha. Uma camada grossa de poeira subiu do ar e desapareceu entrando pela varinha de Harry. Como a sala era grande, isso levou a Harry mais tempo do que ele esperava. Olhou para as prateleiras e um desânimo se instalou dentro dele ao olhar para cima. Resolveu se assentar e colocar os livros nas prateleiras, mas apenas colocar. Não queria saber onde e nem que ordem seguiam, só queria deixar tudo mais ou menos arrumado. Afinal, se tudo desse certo e a Ordem capturasse logo Voldemort, Rony viria morar com ele ao completar a maioridade e ele gostaria que Harry levasse algumas garotas para conhecerem de vez em quando. Assentando-se na cadeira que mais parecia um trono de frente para a mesa, Harry suspirou, cansado. Pegou o livro aberto sobre a mesa e o fechou, lendo o título:

"_Como se Livrar de seus Inimigos"_

Foi fechando os livros abertos e lendo seus títulos, jogando-os para o chão e formando uma pequena pilha de livros ao seu lado.

"_Ganhe Fama através de seus Inimigos"_

"_A Arte das Trevas através dos Tempos"_

"_Inseticidas de Trouxas e Sangues-Ruim"_

Harry começou a se entediar. Parecia que alguém por ali tinha tido muitos inimigos nos últimos tempos.

"As Mais Belas e Divertidas Formas de ser Invencível" 

"_Guia das Gerações – O Livro dos Sangues-Puro"_

"_Dragões e sua Contribuição para a Imortalidade"_

"_O Inimigo Mora ao Lado"_

"_Livro do Maroto"_

"_1001 Rituais das Artes das Trevas"_

"_O Poder do Luar"_

Harry segurou um outro livro em suas mãos e seus olhos pararam perplexos. Maroto? Tinha mesmo lido aquela palavra? Pulou da cadeira e se ajoelhou de frente aos livros que tinha jogado no chão, procurando desesperadamente pelo livro que desprezara sem querer. Finalmente, ele o encontrara. Pegou o livro em suas mãos e olhou fixamente para ele. Era um livro grosso e grande, como os da escola. Sua capa era de couro azul escuro e letras azul marinho sobressaltavam da planície do livro. Harry andou devagar até a mesa, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Sentou-se na cadeira e apoiou o livro na mesa, abrindo a primeira página. Para a sua surpresa, estava em branco. Folheou todas as páginas. Nada de palavras ou uma letra sequer. Foi então que teve a idéia de pegar a varinha, toca-la na primeira página e dizer:

"Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom!"

Seu rosto se abriu num largo sorriso quando as palavras começaram a se formar e ele pôde ler:

"_Os senhores Aluado, Almofadinhas e Pontas têm o grande prazer de lhes apresentar o Livro do Maroto."_

Mais abaixo, Harry pôde ler:

"_Participação especial: Evans"_

'_Hum... Evans... isso não me é estranho. O estranho é Rabicho não ter participado deste livro.'_

Harry passou a página e começou e ler o índice, surpreendendo-se cada vez mais.

"_Feitiços – páginas 3 à 109"_

"_Feitiço Àcido - página 3"_

"_Feitiço-Cola - página 5"_

"_Feitiço-Elétrico - página 9"_

"_Feitiço Relaxante - página 10"_

"_Feitiço Evocador de Ajuda - página 11"_

"_Poções – páginas 110 à 537"_

"_Poção para Reverter Poções"_

"_Poção de Revertério"_

"_Poção Laxante"_

"_Poção Capilar"_

"_Poção da Gentileza"_

Harry começou a folhear o livro. Alguns nomes de feitiços eram extremamente engraçados. Em outros Harry encontrou alguma utilidade. Os efeitos não podiam deixar mais óbvio que aquele livro pertencera aos marotos. Um fazia a pessoa começar a rir sempre que estivesse no meio de uma multidão. Outro fazia a pessoa ter dor de barriga e não poder controlar seus gazes Mas o que mais o impressionou foi o feitiço Fédidus, que fazia a pessoa soltar cheiros engraçados. Os cheiros variavam de DNA para DNA. Não entendera muito bem, mas depois aplicaria a alguém para entender. Começou a ler o Feitiço Evocador de Ajuda. Um feitiço simples e interessante. Harry podia fazer apenas um movimento de varinha sobre alguma prova e apareceria um rosto sobre o pergaminho, que falaria baixo todas as respostas. É claro que, para isso, Harry teria que ler o assunto da prova primeiro. Estava escrito na última linha que também funcionava com livros que ele não entendia muito bem o que se tentava explicar. Com certeza usaria aquilo em praticamente todas as aulas de poções. Virou a página lentamente mas, antes que pudesse ler o próximo título, alguém bateu na porta.

"Er... entre?" – Falou ele receoso. Duvidava que alguém soubesse que estava ali.

"Com licença..." – Gina colocou a cabeça para dentro da biblioteca, entrando logo a seguir. – "Eu sabia que estaria aqui."

"Como podia saber?" – Disse Harry, tentando não se derreter na frente de Gina como ultimamente fazia.

"Todos estavam preocupados. Hermione fingia não perceber sua falta. Ela sabia que estava aqui. Tentei pensar como você e um pouco como ela. Como aqui é o único lugar da casa que ainda resta para se arrumar..." – Gina disse enquanto andava até a mesa.

"Ótimo. Parece que você acertou." – Harry começou a pegar os livros das pilhas e andou até a escada, subindo em silêncio.

"Porque está nervoso?"

"Nervoso? Porque eu estaria nervoso?"

"Foi o que eu perguntei."

Harry se virou de costas e observou Gina do patamar superior aonde estava. Abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu, e se virou a seguir, colocando os livros nas prateleiras.

"Impressão sua."

Gina subiu as escadas. Harry fingiu não ter notado. Ela pegou os livros na mão de Harry e fez com que ele a olhasse.

"Está nervoso porque sempre consegue todas as garotas que quer, menos a mim."

"O que? Eu não..."

"Harry, por favor, entenda. Eu não posso ficar com você sem gostar realmente de você. Além do mais, eu e Dino estamos namorando."

"Mas eu não... Você e Dino estão namorando?" –Ele fingiu interesse.

"Desde a última semana de Hogwarts."

"Mas que... quero dizer... parabéns. Isso é bom. Não é?"

"Bem, é."

"Legal."

Gina olhou o garoto, que baixou os olhos. Ela jogou os livros para o alto e fez um movimento com a varinha, fazendo com que os livros voltassem todos ao seu devido lugar. Aproximou-se de Harry e o abraçou.

"Porque você simplesmente não faz como eu? Porque apenas não esquece?"

"É, acho que é o que se deve ser feito." – Disse Harry, enquanto cheirava os cabelos de Gina.

"Você vai encontrar alguém que goste de você muito mais do que você merece, ok? É só esperar."

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Qualquer coisa que Gina falasse agora ele concordaria. Ela se afastou do moreno e segurou sua mão, puxando-o até a lareira.


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts, Uma História Maluca 

**Idéia: Andréia**

Autora: Nan 

**Shippers: Harry e Draco (é claro que isso não sairá agora), Harry e todas as meninas de Hogwarts, Harry e um monte de gente.**

**Capítulo IV: Voltando a Hogwarts**

'_Ela está namorando!'_

'_E daí? Não seria a primeira vez!'_

'_Mas ela não vai querer namorar você, ela é só sua amiga!'_

'_Bem, eu posso convence-la... ela ainda olha pra mim. Muito. O tempo todo, se quer saber.'_

'_Ela olha por que você fica babando o tempo inteiro por ela! Isso incomoda, sabia?'_

'_As outras garotas não acham isso...'_

'_Foi você quem disse que ela não era como as outras garotas.'_

'_Quer saber? Não me interessa. Eu quero a Gina, só a Gina e ninguém mais do que a Gina.'_

Harry e sua consciência tentavam um acordo para decidir se Harry olhava pela janela do Expresso Hogwarts ou se, mais uma vez, apreciava a perfeita beleza do rosto de Gina. Inquieto, tentou fechar os olhos e tentar dormir, como todos os outros da cabine. A noite já caíra. Tudo estava escuro naquele vagão. Parecia que a cada ano que se passava a viajem ficava mais cansativa.

Harry não se importava. Pelo menos assim, poderia sentir o doce aroma dos cabelos de Gina. O peso que a cabeça da garota fazia em seu ombro nem era sentido, pois o que Harry mais quisera em toda a viajem era aquilo. Quando o corpo de Gina escorregou até o de Harry, foi tão difícil controlar-se para não abraça-la e começar a beijar seus lábios quanto as provas especiais que Snape aplicava para Harry.

O Expresso de Hogwarts já se aproximava de seu destino final. Harry olhou pela janela e já podia ver o grande lago por onde os alunos dos primeiros e segundos anos passariam pelos barcos, guiados por Hagrid.

O barulho que o trem fez ao virar sua última curva acordou a todos os adormecidos na cabine de Harry. Rony assustou-se. Ele, que estava a um ponto diagonal a Harry, lhe lançou um olhar assustado, virando o rosto em seguida. Hermione espreguiçou-se e, ao ver qua já anoitecera, levantou-se e pegou as malas de cima do banco. Gina aconchegou-se no braço de Harry e, logo em seguida, deu um pulo para trás, tentando esconder o rubor de seu rosto.

Todos desceram do trem puxando suas bagagens, colocando-as nas carruagens. Ainda faltava um tempo para que todos devessem entrar nas mesmas, por isso, Harry e Hermione resolveram ficar do lado de fora, enquanto Rony olhava pela janela da carruagem e Gina ia se encontrar com Dino.

"Afff..." – fez Hermione, ao perceber duas garotas muito risonhas se aproximarem de Harry.

O garoto olhou para elas. Emília Bulstrood e uma garota corvinal que Harry nunca tinha visto se aproximavam.

"Oi, Harry..." – disse Emília.

"Oi..." - disse seco, olhando com algum interesse para a corvinal.

"Ah, esta é minha prima, Luane Bulstrood."

Primas? Ótimo. Uma Bulstrood já era ruim. Agora tinha mais chances desta espécie rara e burra se procriar. Harry tentou contornar isso. Talvez o lado materno da garota tivesse cérebro.

"Prazer. Sou Harry Potter, mas acho que já sabe disso."

"Como não poderia saber?" – a garota olhou para o brasão no peito de Harry. – "Uau... virou capitão do time de quadribol?"

Não... não tinha cérebro, tampouco...

"Er... sim."

Hermione soltou um risinho abafado.

"Que pena... parece que agora você vai ficar muito mais ocupado. Levando em conta suas noites agitadas, acho que esta tarefa deveria ser feito por outro, não?"

O risinho de Hermione tornou-se uma gargalhada muito rouca, fazendo com que ela corresse para dentro da cabine. Harry não achara graça alguma. Pelo contrário.

"Bem... se eu passasse meu tempo transando com todas as garotas de Hogwarts, acabaria com o velho 'Harry, o gostoso' e me tornaria 'Potter, o desesperado'. Quanto às garotas, contando as que prestam, acho que sobra algum tempo para o quadribol."

Hermione cada vez ria mais dentro da cabine, o que irritava a Harry profundamente. Luane pareceu não perceber a indireta e começou a rir também. Um riso forçado que puxou o riso de Emília, deixando Harry cada vez mais nervoso e impaciente.

"Você é realmente um ótimo piadista, Harry... adoraria ouvir suas piadas uma noite dessas." – disse Luane.

"Desculpe, Bulstrood, mas provavelmente não sou a única a achar isso quando digo que Harry tem coisas melhores para fazer." – disse Gina, se aproximando e puxando Hary pelo braço, entrando na carruagem.

Sentado, de frente para a ruiva, Harry sorriu.

"Te devo uma, Gina."

"E é bom que pague depois."

Harry olhou para Hermione, que tampava a boca com as mãos, tentando não rir.

"Você é realmente uma grande amiga, não?"

"Desculpa, Harry... eu não pude evitar."

A carruagem balançou e, no instante, estavam indo em direção a Hogwarts. Harry ainda com uma pequena pontada de desprezo por Hermione, mas, em compensação, com os pensamentos somente em Gina e em quantas vezes ela lhe salvara a vida.

S.s.S.s.S

Em outra carruagem, não muito à frente de onde Harry se encontrava, Draco Malfoy tentava ler um Dicionário das Artes das Trevas escorando a cabeça no ombro de Pansy, que acariciava seus cabelos. Draco, que já estava quase deixando o livro cair por causa do sono, bocejou e fechou o livro, colocando-o no bolso interno de sua capa.

"Cansado, Draquinho?" – perguntou Pansy.

'_Pelo sangue de Voldemort... Draquinho denovo não!'_ – pensou Draco.

"Você não está?" – perguntou o garoto de volta.

"Nem um pouco. Durmi muito durante a viagem. Estava me preparando para aproveitar melhor a noite com você, Draquinho..."

"Deixe de ser estúpida!" – disse Blaise, logo à sua frente, fazendo Draco agradecer em silêncio. – "Draco tem coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar dormindo todas as noites com você!"

"É mesmo? Acredito que ache muitas coisas melhores mesmo, seu virgenzinho panaca!"

Blaise se levantou com o pulso fechado para bater em Pansy, mas Draco o empurrou de volta ao seu lugar, fazendo um ligeiro sinal com o olhar.

"Comporte-se, Pansy. O Blaise tem razão!" – disse Draco, fazendo a garota ao seu lado quase separar as duas mandíbulas. – "Eu tenho que estudar um meio para a execução do plano do Lorde. Por isso estou lendo este livro. Quero saber o meio mais maligno para faze-lo, deixando o Mestre ainda mais orgulhoso."

"Não está levando essa história longe demais?" – disse Goyle, finalmente falando e assustando a todos.

Blaise e Draco se viraram para ele, abismados. Draco olhou para Blaise, que parecia ofendido. Voltou a encarar Goyle e depois se largou no banco, olhando pela janela.

"Imbecil!"

"É claro que não, Greg! Tudo pelo Lorde das Trevas, já devia saber disso! Em que planeta você está?" – perguntou Blaise.

"Goyle não veio de um planeta, Blaise... eu me espantaria se um dia descobrissem a origem deste ser. Talvez ele esteja tendo um complexo de _Potter_!" – Draco cuspiu.

Blaise rolou os olhos. Pansy abaixou a cabeça. Goyle enfiou o dedo no nariz. Denovo, Potter.

"Você não esquece aquele fedido, não é?" – perguntou Blaise.

"Você esqueceria que está sendo vítima do Crucio?"

Blaise soltou uma risada debochada.

"Então é isso! O Potter te faz sofrer de amores! Descobri seu segredo, Malfoy... toda a Hogwarts deverá saber!"

"Sim, boa idéia! Aí, no dia de nosso casamento, que tal não estarmos enterrando você também, hein? Por Merlin, Blaise! Deixe de ser imbecil!"

"Tudo bem... tudo bem... foi meio sem graça, mas até que seria legal..."

Draco se levantou para bater em Blaise, mas, de repente a carruagem parou e o fez cair sentado entre Blaise e Goyle.

"Salvo por um segundo, Zabini. Mas não vou me esquecer de seu atrevimento!"

Draco se levantou e saiu da carruagem, arrumando sua capa e multiplicando sua elegância. Seus cabelos caíam sobre os olhos. Estavam um pouco maior do que o normal, mas ainda não chegavam aos seus ombros. Sem esperar por seus comparsas, ajeitou a gola de sua camisa e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, andando devagar.

Pensava em sua vida e em como tudo tinha acontecido rápido de uns meses até o atual. Ele não sabia que crescer envolvia tantas responsabilidades e, agora, ele carregava nas mãos uma coisa que nenhum outro garoto de sua idade poderia imaginar. A ambição de todos os Sonserinos e seguidores das Artes das Trevas. Aquilo que nem o Maldito-Garoto-de-Testa-Partida poderia algum dia guardar. Carregava vidas e justiça em suas mãos, mas não qualquer vida. Uma vida que só poderia ser menos importante do que seu dono. Por isso, tinha que guarda-la com e como sua própria vida e no maior dos sigilos.

Subiu calado os primeiros degraus do castelo e entrou no grande Saguão de Entrada, parando para esperar os outros alunos. Olhava alguns quadros na parede onde seus donos, por monotonismo, tomavam chá e cochichavam ao apontar coisas. Até que uma das damas apontou para a porta despistadamente, fazendo Draco se virar e encontrar as três pessoas com quem menos queria se encontrar na vida.

"Ótimo... a mancha de Hogwarts ainda não pôde ser limpa." – murmurou.

"Sabe, Malfoy... temos que concordar... bem, deve ser uma pena ter que cometer suicídio para livrar o mundo da poluição..." – retrucou Hermione.

"Você e sua constante mania de latir em horas indevidas, não, Granger?"

"Desculpe, este seu último relincho eu ainda não entendi..."

"Até o ano passado você era mais esperta."

"É uma **pena** não poder dizer o mesmo de você." – falou Hermione, ressaltando bem a palavra _pena_.

"Hermione, ainda insiste em transformar vermes em borboletas?" – perguntou Harry, ficando ao lado de Hermione e olhando para Draco.

"Ainda abusado, Potter? Espere até que eu tirar este sorriso ridículo do seu rosto..."

"Como vai fazer isso? Vai me obrigar a respirar o mesmo ar que você por um dia inteiro?"

"Espere, Potter... Você verá de que um Malfoy é capaz!"

"Bem... acho que isso seria interessante de aprender. Até agora só conheço a capacidade dos Malfoy de se trancarem em Azkaban."

Draco ficou vermelho. Agora estava com raiva. Sacou a varinha e a apontou diretamente para o rosto de Harry.

"É? Que tal isso? F..."

"SENHOR MALFOY! O QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO EM FAZER?"

Draco guardou a varinha imediatamente. McGonnagal acabara de aparecer no alto da escadaria de mármore. Ele olhou com fúria para Harry, que escondia um sorriso no canto da boca. Olhou para McGonnagal, que parecia prestes a lhe lançar uma...

"Detenção, senhor Malfoy! É incrível seu gosto e habilidade para arrumar algumas dessas. Amanhã àsoito da noite na minha sala, entendeu?" – e virando o rosto para o resto de alunos que tinha chegado, falou: - "Entrem. Os alunos do primeiro ano já estão para chegar."

Virou-se para trás e abriu as portas do Salão Principal. Harry subiu as escadas, contente. Mais uma detenção para o Malfoy. Ele tinha visto McGonnagal pelo canto do olho. Por isso não sacara a varinha.

O Salão Principal estava normalmente enfeitado para a chegada dos novos alunos. O teto simulava a chuva finaque caía do lado de fora, as velas voavam sobre as mesas e os professores já estavam em seus lugares, com exceção de McGonnagal, que se encaminhava para o seu lugar. Harry, Rony e Hermione fizeram o mesmo, se assentando perto da mesa dos professores para poderem saudar os novos alunos.

Draco se assentou bem no meio da mesa da Sonserina, virado de frente para a mesa da Grifinória. Não estava com uma expressão nada boa. Encarava Harry com uma profunda repulsa e raiva. Pansy, que estava bem e sua frente, se virou para trás, olhando para o mesmo ponto que Draco.

"O que está pensando em fazer?" – perguntou Pansy, adivinhando o que Draco pensava.

Sem tirar os olhos do Maldito-Garoto-de-Testa-Partida, Draco tentou falar sem raiva em sua voz:

"Espere pra ver, Pansy..."

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei... vocês devem estar querendo me matar pela demora. Mas entendam... eu só posso pegar nas fics no final de semana e aí fica difícil dar conta de três de uma vez, não é? Mas aqui está, e prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto pra sair, ok? Eu farei o meu máximo, mas agora é a vez de vocês. Por favor, não deixem que eu me esforce em vão e deixem reviews. Não vai matar vocês, mas vai dar uma grande alegria na minha vida e também um estímulo. Beijos.

Agradeço a todos que lêemm mas em especial a Sanae-chan que deixou review. Isso me estimula muito, obrigada.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts, Uma História 

**Idéia: Andréia**

Autora: Nan 

**Shippers: Harry e Draco (é claro que isso não sairá agora), Harry e todas as meninas de Hogwarts, Harry e um monte de gente.**

**Capítulo V: Esperança para a Amizade**

Harry estava se preparando para as suas primeiras aulas do seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Jogou a mochila nos ombros e já ia sair do quarto quando se deparou com a escrivaninha e parou. Observou seu rosto no espelho. Estava normal. Tentou arrumar um pouco o cabelo. O ano acabara de começar e ele queria impressionar a maioria das garotas da escola. Se ele pudesse cortar se cabelo e saber que ele não cresceria um dia depois, já o teria feito há muito tempo. Resolveu bagunçar ao máximo o cabelo. Alguma garota que o encontrasse com certeza iria querer arruma-lo.

Saiu do dormitório masculino e desceu até o salão comunal. Hermione estava de pé ao lado do buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, com um Ronald muito emburrado ao lado.

"Já acabou de se arrumar ou quer mais alguns minutos?" – perguntou ele, irritada.

"Porque? Estou tão mal assim?"

"Ah, por Deus, Harry! Vamos chegar atrasados! Faltam vinte minutos para começar a primeira aula!"

"Só você mesmo para se preocupar quando estamos com vinte minutos de sobra."

"Acontece que o Rony não come em apenas dez minutos!" – disse ela, fazendo Rony ficar ainda mais emburrado. – "E o caminho Grifinória-Salão Principal, Salão Principal-Masmorras não leva apenas cinco minutos. Eu não quero me atrasar para a minha primeira aula de Poções."

"Relaxa, Mione! O ano mal começou e você já está estressando todo mundo. E vamos parar de conversa, ou o tempo vai ficar mais curto e você vai me deixar com dor de cabeça de tanto ouvir..."

Hermione tentou se controlar para não avançar em Harry, que passou por ela e Rony empurrando o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

O Salão Principal não estava tão cheio quanto na noite anterior. Enquanto uns alunos saíam de lá, outros entravam, como Harry, Rony e Hermione, que andaram até a mesa da Grifinória e começaram a se servir.

Harry enchia seu prato de bacon e salsichas, quando sentiu mãos suaves cobrirem seus olhos. Eram mãos macias e quentes. Hermione rolou os olhos e voltou a passar geléia em sua geléia, enquanto Rony furava seu bacon com a máxima fúria e devorando-o como um canibal logo depois.

Harry tocou as mãos de quem o cegava, tentando descobrir quem era. Por sua mente passaram muitas garotas. Por um segundo, sonhou com o fato de Gina ter mudado de idéia e se rendido a seus charmes, mas o perfume que adentrava em suas narinas não era, nem de longe, o agradável e suave perfume de Gina. Impaciente, puxou a garota para que se assentasse em seu colo. Rony engasgou e Hermione resmungou algo, enquanto Lilá Brown ria desavergonhadamente.

"Porque não adivinhou?"

"Bem, você sabe... estou meio cansado hoje..."

"Cansado? Você nunca está cansado!" – dizia ela enquanto arrumava os cabelos de Hary com os dedos.

"Nunca estou cansado quando você faz parte do assunto principal, mas estou cansado para pensar. Queria que hoje não tivesse aula."

Hermione abafou as risadas. Já se cansara de ouvir aquela mesma história todos os dias.

"Bem, então que tal se eu o acalmasse esta noite, hein?"

"Sabe, Lilá... é uma ótima idéia... No mesmo lugar de sempre às onze?"

"Está bem. Acho melhor nos apressarmos ou vamos perder a nossa primeira aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas." – Lilá beijou rapidamente os lábios de Harry e se levantou, puxando-o pela mão.

Hermione olhou abismada para Harry, que encolheu os ombros para ela e sorriu inocentemente, indo com Lilá.

Enquanto Harry se distanciava, Rony enchia violentamente a boca com bacon, bufando. Ermione olhou de relance para o amigo, rolando os olhos e olhando para o seu próprio prato.

"Vocês precisam resolver esta situação..." – disse ela.

"Que situação? Se está falando de voltar a conversar com o traíra do Harry, pode esquecer."

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu com vocês, mas está ficando insuportável conversar com duas crianças."

"Crianças? Crianças? Eu só vejo uma criança por aqui e com certeza não sou eu. E esta criança foi o mais traiçoeira possível."

"Escuta, Rony. Uma amizade como a de vocês não se acaba assim, da noite pro dia. Tenta conversar com o Harry... eu acho que se..."

"Escuta você, Hermione. Não fui eu quem saiu por aí chamando o Harry de gay, está bem? Eu não vou pedir desculpas por ter-lhe dito a verdade. Então, porque não procura um livro para se distrair como sempre e deixa este assunto em paz?"

Hermione se preparara para dizer algo mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Rony se levantou e a deixou sozinha, correndo atrás de Neville.

n.u.n.u.n

"Hoje, meus alunos, vamos falar do maior mago de tempos. Ele foi o fundador da magia, não sendo superado até hoje. Alguém pode me dizer seu nome?"

Hermione levantou inutilmente a mão o mais alto que pôde. O professor olhou atentamente para ela, que respondeu:

"Merlin, senhor Binns."

"Certo, senhorita Granger! Dez pontos para a Grifinória."

As palavras que eram ditas dentro da sala da aula mais monótona e estonteante de toda a Hogwarts se tornavam zumbidos inaudíveis aos ouvidos dos alunos do sexto ano, a não ser de Hermione.

Harry, particularmente, estava de cabeça baixa. Seus olhos se esforçavam para ficar abertos, enquanto seus dedos batiam ritmados sobre a página aberta do livro em sua desesperada tentativa de livrar-se do teto. Lutando contra seus mais profundos desejos de dormir, levantou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. Olhou pela sala. Muitos estavam de cabeças baixas. Rony babava sobre uma folha de pergaminho aberta e amassada enquanto seus roncos eram abavados pela voz normalmente abafada de Binns.

Antes que pudesse voltar a recostar sua cabeça sem o arrependimento de estar demonstrando seu mínimo interesse na aula, Harry olhou para Malfoy. O garoto irritante de cabelos platinados e sem graça estava bem ao seu lado, apenas Goyle separava os dois. Como Harry esperava, ele não prestava atenção à aula. Ao invés disso, Draco sorria enquanto sussurrava algo provavelmente atraente nos ouvidos de Emília Bullstrood.

'_É, Harry... você tem que admitir que ele é bom nisso...' _– disse a si mesmo.

Abaixando a cabeça, lembrou-se de seu encontro com Lilá. Lilá se tornara uma das mais bonitas da Grifinória, na opinião de Harry. Todo o seu corpo se desenvolvera, sem contar que ela amadurecera bastante, mas ainda havia algo que faltava naquela garota. Harry não sabia o que, mas Lilá não era a garota recomendada para um relacionamento mais sério.

Como se todo aquele tempo em que ele permanecera pensando fosse um só segundo, o sinal fez-se ouvir e um movimento repentino de cadernos sendo guardados se formou ao redor de Harry. Como que acordando de um transe, o garoto se levantou e enfiou seus materiais de qualquer jeito na mochila. Jogando-a sobre os ombros, olhou ao seu redor enquanto esperava por Hermione. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de uma grifinória do sexto com quem Harry pouco conversara. A garota sorriu e acompanhou Parvarti e Lilá para fora de sala. Harry olhou para Hermione, ansioso. Cansado de esperar, falou:

"Bem, eu já volto..."

Saiu da sala com uma leve pressa, enquanto passava por alguns alunos. Avistou, quase ao final do corredor, a garota que acabara de encarar e suas outras duas acompanhantes. Acelerando o passo, Harry segurou o braço da garota um pouco antes delas virarem o corredor, dirigindo-se para uma sala vazia.

"Ei, Harry... me sota!" – disse ela, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Porque, Sophie? Não gosta de ser pega de surpresa?"

"Não! Além do mais, estamos atrasados para a aula de Transfiguração! Eu não quero que McGonnagal tire pontos da Grifinória outra vez por minha causa!"

Aproximando-se da garota, Harry pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Não se preocupe. Perca quantos pontos quiser. Eu consigo o dobro de volta."

Sophie soltou uma risada debochada e forçada.

"Pode me dizer como?"

"Eu tenho meus métodos... Escuta, acho que se lembra que está me devendo a marcação do dia do nosso passeio a Hogsmeade..."

"Hogsmeade? Desde quando?"

"Desde a Páscoa, se me lembro bem... Isso resulta em quatro meses."

"Ah, sim... acho que me lembro..."

"Então, podemos marcar pra hoje?"

"Seu cara de pau! Lilá me contou do seu encontro com ela hoje..."

"Bem, mas você não vai me deixar esperar mais, não é? Além disso, para que sair com a Lilá, quando se pode ter a garota mais bonita do sexto ano?"

Sophie riu forçadamente.

"É isso o que você me considera? A garota mais bonita do sexto ano?"

"Bem, é que eu estava com vergonha de dizer de toda a Hogwarts, mas já que não consigo esconder..."

"Mesmo? Ah, que lindo, Harry..."

Harry se aproximou um pouco mais da garota e beijou com fúria os lábios de Sophie. Talvez fosse aquele o seu segredo. Tirava o fôlego de todas as garotas para mata-las de desejo e luxúria. Sophie estava agarrada a Harry como quem pedisse mais daquilo, quase forçando-o a espreme-la contra a parede.

Foi então que Harry parou. Sua boca tinha um leve vestígio de batom e seu olhar travesso acompanhava um leve sorriso. Sophie parecia querer fuzila-lo naquele momento.

"Combinado, então?"

"Certo, mas e a Lilá?"

"Eu converso com ela depois. Mas não fala nada pra ela, ok?"

"Tudo bem, agora... que tal se a gente continuasse?"

Sophie puxou fortemente o orpo de Harry para cima do seu, forçando-o a beijá-la novamente. Para a sua surpresa, Harry recuou, sorrindo atrevidamente.

"Vamos nos atrasar para a aula de Transfiguração."

u.n.u.n.u

Draco foi o último a sair da aula de História da Magia. Em suas mãos jazia um livro de capa de couro marrom, onde ele lia o índice. Estava sozinho. Era como ele geralmente gostava de andar. Creabe e Goyle haviam corrido à sala comunal da Sonserina para buscar seus livros. Era incrível como eles tinham a habilidade de esquecer sempre os livros de uma aula que sucedia outra.

Levantou os olhos ao ouvir um barulho de porta e uma risada feminina, vendo a última e primeira pessoa que queria ver ser puxada por uma grifinória. O sorriso de Harry Potter se desfez ao encarar Draco no corredor. Um leve sorriso maligno surgiu nos lábios de Draco.

'_Diversão' _– pensou ele.

"Potter... eu deveria saber de onde vinha este cheiro desagradável..."

"Puxa... seu olfato é ruim mesmo. Eu não acredito que você não consegue sentir seu próprio cheiro podre..."

"Bem, não é o que sua acompanhante acha."

Harry olhou para Sophie, que pareceu querer enfiar sua cabeça no chão.

'_Não é possível! Até a Sophie?'_

"Ah, Potter... será que sua convivência com os Weasley está fazendo que se acostume com a idéia de ter coisas de segunda mão?"

Sophie abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Harry segurou algo e aproximou seus lábios de seu ouvido:

"Onze e meia. O corredor do quinto andar à direita. Não se esqueça."

Sophie sorriu levemente e afastou-se, em direção ao Salão de Entrada. Harry voltou a olhar para Draco.

"Pelo visto, o que importa a ela não é o primeiro colocado, e sim quem correu melhor."

"Talvez... isso explicaria porque quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts me procuram diariamente. Vendo que comigo é só uma vez, elas recorrem a você. Eu chamaria isso de desespero."

"Bem, pessoalmente eu prefiro que você me ache nojento. Sabe, você não faz o meu tipo... é bem melhor que tenha nojo de mim, pois é a coisa mais suave que eu sinto por você."

"Está falando como uma virgem de dezesseis anos. Elas sempre mentem sobre suas fantasias sexuais. Essa é uma coisa que você deveria saber."

"Pra que? Eu não preciso disso..."

"Claro que não... você tem métodos mais eficazes, não é?"

"Do que está falando?"

Draco sorriu desafiadoramente.

"Não se faça de inocente, Potter. Mas vejo-me obrigado a exemplificar. Eu achei este livro na sua mesa. Devia conferir seus materiais antes de sair da sala de aula."

Harry olhou para o livro nas mãos de Draco. Um estalo em sua mente o fez perceber que realmente esquecera o Livro do Maroto sob a mesa na aula de História da Magia.

"Eu comecei a ler o índice e percebi que esta é a coisa mais ridícula que já vi. Acho que é por isso que combina com você."

"E o que este livro tem a ver com garotas?"

"Você atua bem, Potter... acha que não reparei o nome da última poção?"

Abrindo o livro, Draco leu em voz alta:

"_Poção do Despertar de um Olhar._ Se isso não te diz nada, eu leio uma pequena citação sobre ela. _Sob uma dose quase microscópica, um forte amor pode ser desperto após o primeiro olhar. _Coisinha ridícula! Como tem coragem de gastar seu tempo com isso?"

De repente, uma luz veio à cabeça de Harry. Aquele seria o único modo de satisfazer os desejos de Rony a respeito da mula mirada por Harry.

"Me devolva isso agora, Malfoy!"

"Acredite, Potter. Ficar com isso na mão não é nada agradável para mim. Mas ver o desespero que você sente por ficar sem suas garotas me dá uma profunda felicidade. Acho que vai ter que..."

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de dizer, Harry já o tinha petrificado. Pegando o livro das mãos de Draco com cuidado, o moreno sorriu.

"Bem, acho que posso até sentir sua tal felicidade agora... até mais, Malfoy. Tenho uma aula para assistir..."

**N/A: Olá, pessoas! **Sim, eu sei que sumi, mas entendam... estou muito sem tempo. Acho que vou ter que parar de escrever a fic, porque eu realmente não estou podendo escrever. Me digam se concordam que eu deixe a fic, pois a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim. Eu posso estar cansada, mas se vocês quiserem que ela continue eu vou continuar escrevendo, prometo. E não será um capítulo de dois e dois meses, ok? Beijinhos.

Agradecimentos especiais a: Shanae-chan 


	6. Chapter 6

Hogwarts, Uma História 

**Idéia: Andréia**

Autora: Nan 

**Shippers: Harry e Draco (é claro que isso não sairá agora), Harry e todas as meninas de Hogwarts, Harry e um monte de gente.**

Capítulo VI – Planos 

Os passos apressados e nervosos que ecoavam no corredor anunciavam que Draco Malfoy não estava em um de seus melhores momentos. Os olhos cerrados, assim como seu punho, fuzilavam a todos que cruzavam seu caminho. Sua capa balançava ameaçadoramente enquanto ele descia apressado a escadaria de mármore, virando o corredor das masmorras.

Disse a senha e entrou para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Os gritos irritantes de Pansy só aumentaram sua velocidade. Subiu as escadas para o dormitório de três em três degraus. Bateu a porta do dormitório masculino com violência e, num ato de alívio, gritou como se estivesse expulsando tudo de pior que tinha dentro de si. O grito ecoou por todo o quarto, mas o garoto não parecia estar ouvindo. Só foi voltar a si quando alguém, na tentativa de tapar sua boca com a mão, empurrou sua cabeça para trás. A cabeça de Draco latejou e ele abriu os olhos, furioso.

"**GOYLE, SEU INÚTIL! SERÁ QUE NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR EM PAZ POR UM MÍSERO MINUTO?"**

"Desculpe, Draco... você estava gritando como um louco. Pensei que..."

"**E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ PENSA, SER IGNORANTE?"**

"Draco, calma... eu..."

"**EU NÃO QUERO ME ACALMAR!" **– gritou ele, chutando o pé da cama de Crabbe.

Goyle encolheu-se na frente de Draco, que o fuzilava com os olhos. Marchou até sua cama e jogou-se com força sobre ela. O dormitório da Sonserina era um quarto amplo com quatro camas. Em uma das extremidades do quarto havia um enorme duplex dividido em quatro partes. Draco tinha duplicado magicamente o tamanho de seu espaço. Seus trajes finos não poderiam ficar exprimidos em um espaço qualquer. O quarto era iluminado por pequenos basculantes, fora o enorme lustre que pendia do teto. Era um quarto confortável, mas, mesmo assim, Draco o odiava. As paredes eram verde escuro. Talvez fosse isso que deixava sua energia tão negativa quando estava naquele aposento.

Aquele quarto piorava seu estado. Sua raiva só crescia enquanto ele espremia o travesseiro em seus braços. O maior desejo do loiro naquele momento era que aquele travesseiro se transformasse em Harry Potter. Iria não só espreme-lo, mas também soca-lo, chuta-lo e multiplicar sua cicatriz.

'_Tenho que me vingar... Ninguém deixa Draco Malfoy petrificado e fica por isso mesmo.'_

O peso de sua raiva chegou, trazendo consigo o sono. Draco dormiu inesperadamente, mas mesmo em seus sonhos ainda mancomunava algo para Harry.

u.n.u.n.u

Um horário vago nunca foi tão bem vindo para os grifinórios do sexto ano. Mais especificamente para Harry, que enquanto tentava se dispersar das discussões entra Rony e Hermione bem à sua frente, lia sobre a poção mencionada por Draco. Ele não tinha percebido naquela poção do Livro do Maroto, mas se quisesse ter a amizade de Draco de volta teria que tentar de tudo o possível.

O salão principal estava parcialmente vazio. A maioria dos presentes estudava, o resto, tentava apenas conversar sem serem interrompidos. Sem se importar muito com o que havia ao seu redor, Harry leu em uma das últimas páginas do livro:

_Poção do Despertar de um Olhar_

_Muitos sentimentos podem ser revelados em apenas um olhar. A Poção do Despertar de uma paixão pode ajuda-lo a tornar isso mais evidente. Depois de se banhar em um pouco da essência da poção, basta que a pessoa amada olhe para quem, com ela, se banhou._

_Ingredientes:_

Harry leu os ingredientes um a um. Alguns ele tinha em seu estojo, outros teria que pedir a Dobby, mas aquilo seria uma tarefa fácil. O difícil mesmo seria fazer a poção. Ela era um tanto complicada e demorava algumas horas para ser concluída. Outro ponto que poderia ser cansativo era o fato de Harry ter que convencer Rony de entrar em uma banheira com a essência da poção.

Olhando mais abaixo, Harry observou algumas precauções sobre a poção:

_Atenção:_

_A dosagem máxima é de apenas um terço de uma gota. Em caso de superdosagem as conseqüências podem ser catastróficas ou, na melhor das hipóteses, o efeito da poção será totalmente anulado. Ainda não existe um antídoto completo. O usuário da poção deve estar ciente aos efeitos provocados pela superdosagem._

Com certeza aquela era uma poção ilegal. Não era permitido, em Hogwarts, poções que alterassem qualquer coisa em outros alunos ou professores. Harry teria que faze-la durante a noite, escondido de todos. O problema era onde ele poderia faze-la. A poção teria que ser feita em um caldeirão de titânio tamanho 16. O único lugar em Hogwarts onde poderia ser encontrado um daqueles era na sala de aula de Snape, nas masmorras. Seria um grande risco fazer a poção. Se fosse pego com certeza seria expulso. Mas se alguém já tivesse feito aquela poção em Hogwarts e ainda passado-a em um livro, com certeza não tinha sido apanhado. Harry teria apenas que inventar uma distração para Snape.

Levantou o olhar para a lareira. Esta seria uma tarefa difícil. Realmente muito difícil. De repente, seus olhos captaram um movimento vindo da porta do Salão PrincipalSeus lábios se abriram instantaneamente num sorriso ao ver Draco Malfoy andar distraidamente até a mesa da Sonserina, seguido de perto pelo seu velcro humano, Pansy Parkinson e os gorilas, Crabbe e Goyle.

Ali estava uma ótima distração para Snape. Draco iria ajuda-lo a manter Snape longe de seu caldeirão de titânio. Inconscientemente, é claro... mas ainda assim ajudaria. Harry se levantou, fechou o livro e jogou-o dentro da mochila. Jogou sua mochila sobre os ombros e saiu do Salão Principal, uma idéia extremamente brilhante se formando em sua mente.

Ao passar pela porta do Salão, esbarrou sem querer em alguém que vinha em seu encontro de uma forma muito apressada.

"Enfim, aqui está você! Eu andei te procurando a tarde inteira!" – disse Hermione.

Harry ajeitou os óculos e olhou para a garota, que segurava alguns livros, além de sua estufada mochila nas costas.

"Bem, acabou de me encontrar. O que foi?"

"Você tem alguma coisa programada para esta noite?" – perguntou ela, enquanto andavam na direção das masmorras.

"Oh, enfim se deu conta que também é louca por mim? Que ótimo!"

"Não é nada disso, Harry... eu só estou..."

"Não se preocupe, Mione. Eu posso adiar meu compromissos por você."

"Deixe de ser idiota, Harry! Eu não sou como estas galinhas que ficam correndo atrás de você! Estou perguntando por que precisamos fazer o dever de História da Magia."

"Que dever?"

"Francamente, Harry! O dever extra que o professor Binns passou. Só quem prestou atenção foi capaz de capta-lo, o que parece não ser o seu caso."

"Sinceramente, Mione... estava tão preocupado com o que anda acontecendo que realmente não prestei atenção."

"Se quiser se abrir..."

"Ainda não... é melhor eu resolver isso sozinho."

"Tem a ver com o Rony?"

"Sim, mas eu já sei o que fazer a respeito. Só vou precisar de um pouco de sorte."

"Tome cuidado, Harry... eu posso ver em seus olhos que não é uma coisa fácil."

"Não é mesmo. Mas eu consigo resolver. Vou te mostrar, até o fim de semana Rony e eu voltaremos a ser os mesmos de antes."

"Isso quer dizer que você vai dormir mais na Torre da Grifinória? Oh, que ótimo, Harry!"

"Há-há, muito engraçado."

"O-ho!" – Harry levantou os olhos ao reconhecer aquela voz.

Slughorn estava parado em frente à porta da sala de Poções. Seus olhos brilhavam na felicidade de ver novamente o garoto que lhe convencera a voltar a Hogwarts.

"Nos encontramos novamente, Harry!"

"Professor Slughorn... pensei que fosse dar aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Não... este ano Dumbledore resolveu dar um presente a Snape. E a mim também, por conseqüência...é por isso que estou pensando em fazer uma pequena reunião. Nada muito formal, apenas um evento para celebrar minha volta à Hogwarts. E é lógico que eu quero que você esteja presente. E digo mais... será o convidado especial dessa reunião."

"Ah... obrigado, er... senhor."

Harry olhou ao seu redor. Maioria dos alunos estavam lá, esperando que o professor liberasse a porta para poderem, enfim, adentrarem na sala de Poções.

Grifinória dividia a aula com Lufa-Lufa durante dois horários. Isto deu um certo alívio a Harry no início do ano, pois não fazer poções com Snape e os sonserinos ao mesmo tempo era um privilégio. Agora ele via que o benefício era duplo. O único problema seriam as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas num assunto em que era tão bom era possível que Snape o tratasse menos mal, Harry supôs.

Slughorn pareceu perceber o que estava causando diante da sala de aula e entrou, indo diretamente ao centro, onde quatro poções ferviam em quatro grandes caldeirões.

u.n.u.n.u

"ABRAM SUAS MENTES! ENXERGUEM O ALÉM! SÓ ASSIM, VOCÊS REALMENTE PODERÃO VER O FUTURO TENEBROSO QUE OS ESPERA! PUXEM TODAS AS BOAS ENERGIAS CONTIDAS DENTRO DESTES POTES DE AZAR QUE É O FRÁGIL CORPO DE VOCÊS! PERCEBAM A AURA..."

"...brilhante que pode levar vocês a um caminho menos sofrido. Deixem a escassa luz que existe dentro de vocês se expandir e finalmente salvar-lhes das aflições." – sussurava Draco para Pansy, sendo logo repetido pelos berros de Trelawney.

Pansy Parkinson gargalhava da maneira mais silenciosa que conseguia. Crabbe e Goyle riam abestalhadamente. Trelawney lançava olhares entristecidos a eles periodicamente, enquanto Draco e Pansy fingiam prestar atenção em suas palavras.

Pansy voltou a rir quando a professora se dirigiu a sua mesa e começou a consultar sua bola de cristal.

"Ainda não entendo como você consegue isso..." – comentou Pansy.

"Bom, um pouco mais de dedicação às minhas habilidades em legilimens e nem precisarei mais estudar."

"Puxa... você é tão talentoso... acho que não existe ninguém que se compare a você."

"Pode ter a certeza disso..."

"Mas e o Harry?" – perguntou Crabbe.

Draco olhou para ele ameaçadoramente. Crabbe engoliu em seco.

"Desde quando tem tanta intimidade assim?"

"Bem, é que todos o chamam de Harry. Acho que fica..."

"Você não tem que achar nada por aqui! Potter é um imbecil! Eu deveria te torturar por pensar que ele possa ser comparado a mim!"

"É!" – confirmou Pansy.

"Mas Draco" – disse Goyle – "Você nunca ganha do Ha... Potter em quadribol. Ele tem as melhores notas em Defesa Com..."

Draco voou na gola da camisa de Goyle e aproximou seus rostos, o ódio incendiando seu sangue.

"Mais uma palavra e as pires previsões de Trelawney para ele se tornarão leves comparadas ao que farei com você!"

"É!" – confirmou Pansy.

Draco voltou a se assentar. Goyle estava branco e Crabbe tentava não demonstrar o medo, em vão.

"Vou provar para vocês que o santo Potter não passa de uma farsa. E acreditem em mim quando digo que depois disso ele não será mais do que uma lenda."

"Uau!" – gritou Pansy, sem perceber – "Este é o meu Draquinho!" – Pansy abraçou Draco e continuou – "Mas como você vai fazer isso? Será que pode nos contar?"

"Hum... não."

"Oh, que pena... e pra mim? Você conta quando estivermos... a sós?"

Draco pareceu pensar por um instante. Pegou a pena e começou a rabiscar o pergaminho.

"Bem, talvez..."

Pansy beijou as bochechas do loiro.

"Que lindo... você sabe que você é o único himem na minha vida, não é?"

"Claro... claro."

u.n.u.n.u

**N/A: **OLÁ PESSOAS! Sinto muito por não atualizar antes. Viagens de negócios, entendem? Mas, como prometido, aqui está o capítulo. Sem uma demora muuuuuuuuuito grande. Ah, e como combinado, não vou mais abando nar a fic \o/. Vou tentar de tudo para atualizar este domingo, mas se eu não conseguir atualizo durante a semana. Bem, agora vcs sabem qual é o dever de vocês... Por favor, dêem este gostinho a uma escritora deprimida. Beijos...

**Agradecimentos especiais: ****xmaripottermalfoyx****Sanae-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts, Uma História 

**Idéia: Andréia**

Autora: Nan 

**Shippers: Harry e Draco (é claro que isso não sairá agora), Harry e todas as meninas de Hogwarts, Harry e um monte de gente.**

**Capítulo VII – Explosão de um Sentimento**

O sol nasceu naquela manhã de quarta feira, deixando o gramado de Hogwarts com um tom de verde escuro que agradava muito à visão. O primeiro dia bonito daquele ano em Hogwarts. Quando o sol chegou aos seus olhos, Harry virou de lado, inconsciente. Não dormia mais com o dossel fechado desde seu último ano em Hogwarts, quando seus desejos sexuais eram descarregados apenas com punhetas noturnas que vinham sempre seguidas de uma onda de vergonha e um profundo sentimento de perversão. Harry sempre ria ao se lembrar disso. Como era inocente.

A noite tinha sido muito cansativa. Depois de sair da sala precisa sob a capa da invisibilidade e levar uma Lufa-Lufa à porta de sua Sala Comunal, Harry ainda passara um tempo acordado esperando os ingredientes restantes que pedira a Dobby. Já tinha tudo o que precisava para executar a poção. Agora só faltava distrair Snape. Esta parte do plano seria colocada em ação a partir do momento que Harry animasse a se levantar.

O barulho no quarto estava começando à medida que os garotos do sexto ano acordavam. Simas saiu do banheiro já vestido, o cabelo escorria água. Saiu correndo pelo quarto e pulou de repente na cama de Harry.

"HARRY, ACORDA! JÁ AMANHECEU."

Harry acordou assustado. Simas estava de pé em sua cama, pulando animadamente.

"Ah... Simas eu não quero levantar hoje... me chame quando o treino de quadribol começar, está bem?"

"Nada disso! Soube que tem um encontro com Melissa Kinston hoje e quero detalhes sobre como conseguiu este milagre!"

"Ah... tudo bem, eu te conto... Mas deixe eu voltar a matar Voldemort, ok? Meu sonho já estava quase lá."

"O que?"

Simas parou de pular e se assentou na cama de Harry com as pernas cruzadas. Fez uma cara chateada e resmungou:

"Ótimo! Troque seu amigo de noitadas por aquele assassino que te odeia! Vá em frente... eu não vou me chatear... pelo menos, não muito pouco."

Levantou-se devagar da cama de Harry e se afastou, ouvindo o garoto se mexer na cama logo em seguida.

"Merlin, eu odeio suas chantagens emocionais!"

"SÉRIO? VAI SE LEVANTAR?" – ele se virou para Harry, que já estava assentado.

"Se tiver outro jeito de calar sua boca é só falar."

"AH! QUE ÓTIMO! VOU DESCOBRIR O SEGREDO DE MELISSA KINSTON!"

Simas correu até Harry e o abraçou, fazendo o garoto bater contra a cama novamente e beijando sua bochecha.

"Eca... para com isso, cara! Eu to começando a te estranhar."

"Ohhhh... que lindo casalzinho... deixa eu tirar uma foto, deixa? Vocês dois estão tão bonitinhos..." – disse Dino da porta do banheiro.

Harry empurrou Simas para o lado e se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro. Olhou ameaçador para Dino ao se aproximar, e o empurrou para a cama de Neville ao passar.

"Não me confunda, Thomas. O seu amigo ali me agarrou! Aliás não sou eu quem passa o dia inteiro com ele."

"Harry, espera! Você tem que me contar sobre a..."

"Depois do meu banho, Simas!"

Entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Em pouco tempo estava sob a ducha quente de água. Deixou que a água batesse em seu rosto e levasse embora todo o vestígio de sono de seus olhos. Precisava estar bem atraente naquele dia. Além do encontro especial daquela noite, tinha treino de quadribol e teria que colocar em prática seu plano anti Snape. Ao pensar em Snape, Harry sentiu um profundo desânimo. Dois horários seguidos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas logo após o almoço. Talvez ele pudesse ter uma indigestão.Isso não seria muito difícil. Acabar de almoçar e ter duas aulas com Snape era como tomar uma grande caneca de Poção Polissuco.

Enxaguou a espuma do corpo e vestiu-se rapidamente, saindo do baneiro e encontrando um ansioso Simas.

"Então, Harry? Preparado para me contar porque ela aceitou sair com você?"

"Bem, não... mas você não vai parar de me encher se eu não contar, né?".

"Não."

"Ótimo, então vamos descer. Eu posso te contar enquanto eu tomo café."

Harry desceu as escadas até o Salão Comunal, seguido por Dino e Simas. As mechas molhadas de seu cabelo caíam sobre seus olhos. Algumas gotas escorriam por sua nuca, fazendo com que tivesse arrepios periodicamente. Ao chegar ao último degrau, ele parou, fazendo com que Simas batesse nele.

"Algum problema, Harry?"

"O que? Não... não... quer saber, vão na frente. Eu já vou descer..."

"O que, mas você tem que..."

Harry se virou para trás com uma expressão nada calma para Simas.

"Eu... já vou... descer!" – falou entredentes.

Simas olhou aborrecido para Harry, que rolou os olhos lhe indoicando um canto do salão. Logo, o garoto entendera o porquê de tanto suspense: Gina Weasley estava preparando sua mochila em uma mesa perto da janela, sozinha. Olhou de volta para Harry e passou por ele, puxando um Dino inconformado.

Harry respirou fundo. Olhou para suas vestes, tirou qualquer vestígio de poeira e andou em direção a Gina.

"Olá, Ginny!" – disse Harry, assustando-a

Gina virou-se imediatamente para trás, a respiração ofegante.

"Harry! Não me assuste!"

"Desculpe, não foi minha intenção... posso ajudar?"

"Ah... não há muito mais em que se ajudar aqui... Já acabei de arrumar a mochila. Ah... a propósito... de que foi que me chamou quando chegou?"

"Ah... bem, Ginny..."

"E desde quando você me chama de Ginny?"

"Bem, eu acho mais carinhoso. Além disso eu..."

"Você..."

"Eu pensei que poderia ser um apelido exclusivo, sabe. Só eu te chamaria assim."

Harry jurou ter visto um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Gina quando ela jogou a mochila nos ombros e andou em direção ao buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Olha, Harry... me desculpe, mas eu ainda não te dei tanta liberdade. Eu até gostei de Ginny mas... imagine o que suas 'garotas' dirão ao ouvir você falar assim comigo?"

"Elas não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu não preciso pedir permissão."

"Ótimo, mas diferente delas eu tenho que te dar permissão para te chamar assim. E a resposta é não."

"Porque você faz isso? Em um ano quase desmaia só porque eu olho para você e no outro em que eu quero algo você simplesmente me ignora."

"Quando eu desmaiava por sua causa você não andava com todas as garotas do colégio ao mesmo tempo!"

"Você sabe que pode acabar com isso num segundo! Por você eu jogaria todas essas garotas pro alto."

Gina parou no meio do corredor e virou de frente para Harry, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

"Por favor, não as decepcione tanto quanto você me decepcionou."

Harry ia abrir a boca quando Gina começou a correr em sua frente. Os cabelos vermelhos balançando ao vento. Socou a parede ao seu lado e andou nervoso em direção ao Salão Principal. Jogou o material na mesa à frente de Hermione e se assentou, não se preocupando com sua expressão indignada.

"Porque não jogou um pouco mais para a direita? A jarra de suco de laranja não teria outra escapatória senão cair sobre mim."

Harry olhou para a porta do Salão, onde Gina chegava acompanhada de Dino. Ele parecia consola-la. A fúria dentro de Harry cresceu ainda mais.

"Venha" – disse Dino – "Harry tem uma conversa pendente comigo e Simas. Podemos nos assentar ao lado dele."

"Não. Eu quero ficar mais pra lá. Aqui está escuro."

Dino olhou para Harry como se pedisse desculpas e seguiu puxado por Gina para perto da mesa dos professores.

"Me diz" – Falou Harry – "Tem alguma coisa estranha em mim? Porque eu consigo atrair todas as garotas do colégio, menos a que eu quero?"

"Ah, é só isso..."

"Só? Você acha pouco não se sentir amado?"

"Agradeça por Voldemort não ter dado nenhum sinal até agora, Harry. Outra coisa, se acha que enquanto espera pela Gina pode ficar por aí agarrando tudo que use saias está muito enganado! Porque não simplesmente espera?"

"E até quando? Eu já fiquei quinze anos largado por aí sem ninguém que me amasse especialmente e quando eu descubro um jeito de sanar isso você simplesmente julga como se meu crime fosse pior do que o de Voldemort!"

"Em primeiro lugar, não estou julgando ninguém. Em segundo, obrigado por chamar a mim e ao Rony de ninguém!"

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer! Além do mais, eu não acho que a amizade que o Rony tenha por mim atualmente possa ser levada em conta!"

"Harry, eu acho que antes de ficar se lamentando pelo que você tem você deveria agradecer. Te vejo na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

u.n.u.n.u

Harry sentiu uma dor nas costelas pela terceira vez. Mais uma vez, seus pensamentos se distanciaram de Gina e ele se viu na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Encarou Draco com um ódio crescente e falou entre dentes:

"A próxima vez que me cutucar assim eu serei obrigado a te socar no meio de todos."

"Quer prestar atenção pelo amor de Merlin? Como se não fosse exageradamente ruim eu fazer o meu trabalho com você ele ainda tem que ser mal-feito? Isso eu não vou deixar, está bem?"

"Quer então me dizer o que tem que ser feito?"

"Pela terceira vez... caçar Dubbles Tublles, estupora-los e coloca-los no frasco. Será que dá pra memorizar por mais de dois minutos?"

"Se você não cutucar minhas costas novamente eu acho que sim..."

"Então se esforce daí que eu me seguro daqui está bem?"

Um suave barulho quebrou o silêncio quando Harry pisou em um pequeno galho seco, partindo-o.

Estavam no início da Floresta Proibida procurando pequenos animaizinhos carnívoros que se pareciam com mini duendes completamente verdes que se camuflavam pelo chão. Eram bem pequenos, do tamanho dos rodapés dos Dursley, e era impossível pega-los e sair sem nem uma mordida nos dedos. Como sempre, Snape resolvera castigar Harry por sua existência e resolveu coloca-lo em dupla com Malfoy.

Harry tentou não pensar mais em Gina enquanto procuravam os bichinhos. Foi aí que percebeu que haviam muitos por ali. Olhou para a mão de Draco, de onde uma gota de sangue pingou. Agora entendera porque ele o cutucava tanto. Harry teria feito o mesmo.

Tentando compensar o tempo em que dormira, pulou contra um Dubble Tubble que se escondia atrás de uma árvore. Agarrou-o contra sua mão e gritou: "Peguei!" Mas no instante seguinte, ele gritava de dor. Os dentes pequenos e afiados do Dubble Tubble prenderam uma pequena pontinha de seu dedo, marcando dois caminhos redondos.

Draco virou-se para trás ao grito de Harry e começou a gargalhar ao vê-lo se levantar chupando o dedo.

"Apanhando para mini duendes, Potter? Bem, eu deveria ter te avisado que deveria treinar muito para combater um ser tão poderoso."

"É mesmo? E desde quando preciso de seus recados?"

"Oh, é claro, jovem Lockhart... já sabia que isso iria acontecer, não é?"

"O que eu sei que vai acontecer daqui a cinco minutos é que eu vou chutar essa sua bunda branca!"

"É mesmo? Oh, pobrezinho... porque não corre para a ala hospitalar, Pottinho? Tenho certeza de que o máximo que irá acontecer será que Madame Pomfrey vai amputar seu braço inteiro..."

"O seu também não vai ficar muito atrás, disse Harry, olhando para a mão já coberta por sangue do garoto."

"Mas se assim for amputarei com honra, e não como uma menininha. AH!"

Draco voltou a gargalhar ao imitar um grito estridente e feminino, fazendo Harry se enfurecer ainda mais. O garoto voltou a olhar pelo chão, apreensivo. Não demorou muito a achar outro bichinho, e se jogou no chão novamente, conseguindo agarra-lo em sua mão.

"Consegui!"

Draco olhou-o, invejoso. Andou até ele e segurou o pequeno duende pela camisa. O Dubble Tubble socava e chutava o ar, não produzindo nenhum som audível.

"Eu consegui pega-los um monte de vezes, mas eles logo conseguem se libertar."

"Anda logo e diz o 'muito bem, Potter!'"

"Calado, Potter, não terminei! Você irá aprender que eles não demoram a escapar de nossas mãos."

"Bem, mas se eu estupora-lo agora..." – disse Harry, sacando a varinha.

"Não adianta, Potter. Eles são muito rápidos."

E num movimento rápido, Draco jogou o homenzinho que segurava para dentro das calças de Harry. O moreno demorou a se dar conta do que acontecera, mas logo sentiu uma mordida fina e muito dolorida em sua coxa, fazendo-o gritar novamente. Começou a pular e correr, tentando tirar o animal de dentro de suas calças. Draco Malfoy já estava deitado no chão, rindo mais do que nunca.

Todos viraram as cabeças para ver um Harry saltitante quando ele saiu da Floresta correndo e passando as mãos pelas pernas, desesperado. Harry gritava agonizado enquanto mais e mais mordidas explodiam em suas calças. Hermione e Rony se entreolharam e começaram a correr em direção a Harry, preocupados.

"SEGURA ELE!" – Hermione gritou para Rony, que se colocou atrás de Harry e o segurou.

Hermione agarrou com força um pequeno volume nas calças de Harry(1) e sacou a varinha.

"ESTUPORE!" – berrou, fazendo o Dubble Tubble cair pelas calças de Harry.

Harry ofegava. Suas pernas estavam muito doloridas. Agora que tudo passara ele podia sentir o enorme alívio. Sentiu uma gota de sangue escorrer por sua perna. Olhou para Snape. O professor parecia fazer muita força para não rir.

"Ta tudo bem, Harry?"

Harry olhou para Hermione quando Rony o soltou. Ouviram uma risada debochada e olharam para a orla Floresta, onde Draco estava de pé.

"Potter, seu incompetente! Enquanto você colocava o que tem aprendido no balé em prática, eu tive que fazer nosso trabalho sozinho." – Draco mostrou-lhe um frasco, com um Dubble Tubble congelado lá dentro. – "Não precisa agradecer. Foi o sangue Malfoy infinitamente solidário que me levou a fazer isso!"

Harry sentiu o odio arder por dentro de todo o seu corpo. Encarou Draco como se pensasse na pior coisa a fazer com aquele loiro miserável.

"Eu vou matar você!" – falou Harry entre dentes. – **"EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!"**

Harry correu até Draco e se jogou contra ele, derrubando o garoto no chão. Sentou-se sobre a barriga de Draco e começou a soca-lo, o ódio lhe dizia o que fazer. Ele não ouvia os gritos de Hermione pedindo para parar ou os grito de incentivo de Rony, apenas deixava o rosto de Draco mais e mais machucado.

Draco tentava empurrar Harry ou tira-lo de cima de si com as pernas, mas era em vão. Quanto mais forte empurrava o garoto, mais forte era o próximo soco. Ouviu passos apressados e logo Snape chegou e tentou puxar Harry de cima de Draco.

Harry continuava a bater. Não lhe importava quem estava tentando puxa-lo. Só depois de muito esforço, Snape conseguiu tirar Harry de cima de Draco, que agora estava inconsciente. De pé e com os braços bem presos pelo professor, Harry chutou a barriga de Draco, que começou a cospir sangue.

"POR MERLIN, POTTER! OLHE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!" – gritou Snape.

"FIZ POUCO, E SE NÃO ACHOU O SUFICIENTE PODE DEIXAR QUE EU CONTINUO!" – Harry tentou voltar para Draco, mas Snape o puxou novamente.

"MENOS CEM PONTOS DA GRIFINÓRIA E DETENÇÃO POR UMA SEMANA, SENHOR POTTER! E SE NÃO LHE DOU UM MÊS É PORQUE NÃO QUERO AGÜENTAR MAIS VOCÊ! AGRADEÇA POR NÃO TE SUSPENDER DE TODAS AS MINHAS AULAS!"

"QUEM PRECISA DAS SUAS AULAS INÚTEIS?"

Todos se calaram. Os olhos de Snape atingiram um rubor que causaram algum efeito em Harry, mas ele não deixou que sua expressão desafiadora mudasse. Snape sorriu com um ar superior e falou:

"Melhor um mês do que o ano inteiro! Sua detenção será prolongada para um mês e você está suspenso das aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Satisfeito?"

Ouvir que estava suspenso de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas doeu muito no interior de Harry. Ele não tinha parado pra pensar no que vinha a ser não ter mais aulas com Snape naquele ano.

"Ainda não." – desafiou Harry.

Os lábios de Snape se crisparam. Ele se voltou para os outros alunos.

"Estão dispensados!"

Harry saiu de perto de Snape lançando-lhe um último olhar. Rony e Hermione correram até ele, mas antes que pudessem dizer algo, Snape chamou Harry novamente. Harry olhou para o professor, que pegava Draco em seus braços.

"Te espero no meu escritório às sete."

"Harry, o que deu em você?" – disse Hermione ao se distanciarem da Floresta Proibida.

"Quer saber mesmo, Hermione? Cansei de ter que agüentar aquele imundo do Malfoy sempre se dando bem em cima de mim! Se eu tivesse um viratempo eu faria tudo em dobro agora mesmo!"

"Harry, você podia ser expulso! O que o fez pensar que sairia dessa imune de tudo?"

"O fato de Snape ser injusto! Ele nunca me expulsaria sem ter que castigar o Malfoy."

"Hermione, esqueça isso. Eu, no lugar do Harry ainda faria pior. Sabe, Harry, achei o máximo ver o Malfoy naquela situação." – disse Rony.

"Achou o máximo ter visto alguém quase morto?"

"O Malfoy sim!" – sorriu Rony.

"Ah, é? Se isso deixa vocês tão felizes eu tenho uma notícia ruim: hoje é o primeiro treino de quadribol da Grifinória!"

"E daí?" – perguntou Rony.

"Meu Deus! A detenção!" – Harry parou, estatelado.

Como poderia ter se esquecido d a coisa mais importante em sua vida? Sentiu uma vontade repentina de ter um viratempo e mudar tudo naquele mesmo instante.

"Meu Deus, Harry! Eu me esqueci totalmente!"

"O que eu vou fazer agora? O primeiro jogo é daqui a um mês e eu não vou poder treinar nada!"

"E não se esqueça, boxeador, que VOCÊ é o capitão do time."

Harry sentiu um buraco a se abrir sobre os seus pés. Tudo estava perdido. A não ser que...

"Mas é claro!"

"O que?" – perguntaram Rony e Hermione em uníssono.

"Vou adiar o treino para sábado. Com certeza Snape vai fazer com que eu fique preso com ele todos os dias depois do jantar, mas o sábado ainda é meu! O único problema serão meus encontros, mas isso eu posso agüentar também."

"Se eu fosse você não contaria totalmente com isso. Snape não vai querer que você se divirta. Vai tornar toda a sua vida um inferno."

"Pare de ser tão pessimista!" – falou Rony. – "Daqui a pouco vai soar como uma praga."

"É, talvez seja melhor que eu não sofra por antecipação." – disse Harry, uma profunda tristeza visível em seu rosto.

u.n.u.n.u

(1) Desculpem... eu não resisti. Muahahahaha!

**N/A: **Oi pessoas! Eu peço desculpas pela demora, mas dessa vez não foi minha culpa. A culpa foi do meu computador que já está saindo da terceira idade para entrar não se sabe onde. Duas semanas sem internet. DUAS SEMANAS! Gente, isso deprime! Mas agora estou de volta e postando mais um capítulo. Calma, eu sei que ta chato, mas no próximo capítulo tudo começa a esquentar, palavra de escoteira... ¬¬ Pór enquanto, morram de curiosidade! Beijos, Nan.

**Agradecimentos especiais a:**


	8. Chapter 8

Hogwarts, Uma História 

**Idéia: Andréia**

Autora: Nan 

**Shippers: Harry e Draco (é claro que isso não sairá agora), Harry e todas as meninas de Hogwarts, Harry e um monte de gente.**

**Capítulo VIII –**

Nada era tão comentado pelos alunos do que a explosão de raiva de Harry sobre Draco e sua discussão com Snape no resto daquele dia. Em cada corredor, nos cochichos de cada aula e durante o almoço não se falava em outra coisa.

Muitos curiosos foram até a Ala Hospitalar ver como ficara o rosto de Draco depois de tantos "socos,chutes, azarações e pragas", como andavam dizendo. Maioria dos visitantes saiam de lá aos risos, a não ser os sonserinos e algumas garotas. O movimento era tanto que Madame Pomfrey precisou colocar uma cortina ao redor da cama de Draco, proibindo qualquer aproximação.

Já era tarde quando Draco acordou. Seu estômago e seus olhos doíam e ele sentia vontade de vomitar. Sua cabeça estava latejando de dor e ele amaldiçoou Harry até a 10ª geração em pensamento. Sentou-se na cama e abriu o cortinado, recostando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Não esperou muito tempo. Assim que abriu o cortinado Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala e andou apressada até ele, uma bandeija enorme em suas mãos.

"Ah, Merlin seja louvado! Se não acordasse agora eu precisaria lançar um energético em sua veia, e isso não seria nada agradável."

Depositou a bandeija no criado ao lado de Draco e deu a ele uma xícara de chá quente.

"Chá de ervas tibetanas. Beba de um só gole e conte comigo até dez."

"O que? Eu não vou contar até dez! Coisa mais ridícula."

"Tudo bem... você bebe, eu conto."

Draco olhou desconfiado para Madame Pomfrey e levou a xícara à boca, bebendo de um só gole. Imediatamente, começou a sentir o chá queimando seu interior. Era uma sensação gostosa, mas forte. Madame Pomfrey começou a contar assim que Draco abaixou a caneca e secou o canto da boca, entregando-lhe a xícara.

"4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9..."

Draco sentiu uma força forte subindo por dentro de seu corpo e, no instante seguinte, estava virado sobre a cama, vomitando.

"10! Acho que comecei a contar um pouco tarde demais..."

Draco não prestava a atenção em suas palavras. Odiava vomitar. Queimava sua garganta e tinha um gosto horrível. Teve que agüentar aquilo por alguns instantes a mais e voltou a se assentar. Madame Pomfrey estendeu-lhe um lenço e o ajudou a ir até o banheiro para que limpasse a boca, livrando-se de um pouco daquele gosto.

De volta à sua cama, Madame Pomfrey entregou-lhe um prato de sopa quente, sorrindo.

"Depois que tomar sua sopa pode ir para o seu Salão Comunal. Mas tente não se esforçar muito por hoje, está bem?"

Draco acenou com a cabeça e começou a comer, faminto. A dor em seu estômago passara, mas sua cabeça doía como nunca, mas aquilo não fica impune. Harry Potter iria pagar muito caro por tudo aquilo.Pensou em mandar uma coruja para seu pai, mas aquilo seria um suave castigo. Harry Potter precisava sofrer. Ninguém deixava Draco daquele jeito, nem o famoso Harry Heroizinho Potter.

Terminou rapidamente sua sopa e se levantou. Estava cansado. Devia ser os efeitos dos remédios. Calçou os sapatos e saiu da enfermaria. Os corredores estavam desertos. Draco olhou no relógio. Faltavam dez minutos para a hora do jantar.

'_Potter, eu vou te matar! Agradeça se dormir por toda a eternidade! Será um presentinho meu.'_ – pensou.

Desceu direto às masmorras. Sabia que seria bem incomodado quando as aulas terminassem e não queria adiantar essa cena. Chegando à sala de snape, bateu à porta, distraído. Não demorou muito e logo Snape abria a porta, um sorriso dedutivo nos lábios.

"Como se sente?" – perguntou enquanto andava apressado até sua mesa. A capa esvoaçava exageradamente.

"Horrível."

Draco se assentou em uma poltrona de frente para a mesa de Snape. Sabiaque o professor tinha perguntado mais por impulso do que por preocupação, e respondeu como realmente se sentia por dentro. Estava humilhado e um tanto envergonhado e sabia que isso iria durar até que desse o troco em Harry.

"Não se preocupe. Potter já tem muitas coisas pra se preocupar. Mesmo que ele ainda não saiba"

"Como o que?"

Snape sorriu misteriosamente. Começou a organizar alguns pergaminhos em cima de sua mesa e a engaveta-los.

"Suponho que precise de minha ajuda hoje." – dispersou.

Por um segundo, Draco se perguntou do que Snape falava, mas depois algo estalou em sua cabeça e ele acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"O mestre lhe contou?"

"E teria como você sair daqui se eu não soubesse?"

Draco olhou para os próprios pés. A noite estava caindo e estava começando a sentir frio. Às vezes ele invejava não receber o mesmo sol que as outras Casas. Pensando em sair dali rápido e se deitar, fez uma pergunta que apareceu subitamente em sua cabeça:

"Professor, o que aconteceu hoje de manhã? Digo, depois que eu..."

"Ah... foi uma pena que tivesse perdido o final da última aula de Potter do ano."

"Ele foi expulso?" – perguntou esperançoso.

Snape sentiu vontade de estapear Draco até que seus neurônios se mexessem. Porque draco precisava ser tão irracional?

"O que você acha?"

"Acho que..."

"Ele não assistirá mais as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas enquanto eu lecionar neste colégio, pode ter certeza."

"Oh..." – Draco parecia desapontado. – "Era por isso que disse que ele tinha muito a se preocupar?"

Snape sorriu novamente.

"Não tem nenhuma tarefa para amanhã, Draco?"

Draco acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e se levantou, andando em direção à porta.

"Draco." – Draco se virou parou para trás. – "Alegre-se. Logo Harry Potter irá perceber porque Dubbles Tubbles são incluídos em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

Draco sorriu e saiu da sala. Enfim, uma boa notícia.

u.n.u.n.u

"Senhor Potter, será que poderia ficar um segundo?"

Harry se virou para trás. A mochila já estava em seus ombros e ele já ia saindo pela sala de Transfiguração. Olhou rapidamente para Rony e Hermione, balançando a cabeça para que fosse logo jantar.

Virou-se para a mesa da Professora McGonnagal e se assentou em uma cadeira que ela acabara de conjurar à sua frente.

"Muito bem." – disse quando Harry se assentou. – "Pode me explicar, senhor Potter, o que significam estes boatos que andam contando sobre sua suspensão em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?"

"Oh..."

"Oh o que, senhor Potter? Ou vai me dizer que também não sabia?"

"Não... na verdade. Bem..."

"Desembuche logo, Potter! É verdade ou não?"

"Sim, mas eu posso..."

Harry se calou. Falar sobre aquilo com a professora McGonnagal era um pouco incômodo. Logo ela, que se esforçara ao máximo para faze-lo conseguir ser auror. Ela que ultimamente tinha sido tão legal com ele. Agora ele tinha que explicar sobre suas brigas na escola.

"Estou esperando, Potter."

"Sim. É verdade."

"E pode me contar como tudo aconteceu? Desde o início, por favor."

Harry contou toda a história. Desde a parte em que conseguira capturar um Dubble Tubble até a parte em que Snape marcara sua detenção.

Quando acabou, seguiu-se um silêncio por todo o castelo. Um silêncio bem pior do que se McGonnagal tivesse estourado a garganta de tanto gritar com ele. Aquele silêncio congelou Harry por dentro e gerou uma grande frustração em seu interior. Por fim, a professora McGonnagal suspirou e olhou piedosa para ele.

"É mais grave do que pensei... sabe, Potter, eu não vou dizer que Snape te razão. A injustiça foi criada à partir daquele homem. Mas também não estou dizendo que está certo. Você deveria ter ficado calmo após ganhar a detenção. E Draco Malfoy deveria ganhar uma também. Vou conversar com o Dumbledore. Eu disse que você se tornaria auror mesmo que fosse preciso que eu deixasse de ser professora e cumprirei minha promessa."

Harry sorriu. Aquela era realmente um boa notícia. Um grande afeto pela professora cresceu dentro dele. Sentindo-se culpado, porém, curioso, colocou as mãos por entre as pernas e perguntou:

"E... professora, o que eu posso fazer em relação aos treinos de quadribol?"

McGonnagal tirou os óculos e olhou com uma expressão triste para Harry.

"Infelizmente eu não poderei fazer nada sobre isso, Potter. Vai ter que achar um resto de tempo sozinho se quiser treinar."

Harry acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, embora estivesse um pouco triste.

"Sinto muito, Potter. Mas vá jantar agora. Daqui a pouco é a sua detenção."

"Sim. Obrigado, professora."

Harry se levantou e andou em direção à porta. Estava começando a ficar com uma irritante dor de cabeça. Também, não era pra tanto. Aquele dia estava se tornando pior a cada minuto. Olhou no relógio. Tinha uma hora antes que sua detenção começasse. Enquanto andava pelos corredores pensava que ter pesadelos com Voldemort poderia ser menos ruim do que ter de ficar com Snape até quando Deus quisesse.

E tudo aquilo tudo só por causo de Malfoy. E pensar que Rony tinha... _desejos _por ele. Harry estremeceu só de pensar. Um estalo despertou algo na mente de Harry. A poção tinha que ser feita imediatamente. Talvez um amor fizesse Draco ficar mais dócil.

Inconscientemente, seus pés o levaram até a porta do Salão Principal, onde o principal elemento de seus pensamentos surgiu. Draco saía do Salão Principal com Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle. O loiro parou ao encontrar o olhar de Harry, que sorriu ligeiramente. Havia um corte em sua sobrancelha e parecia ser bem fundo. O canto da boca de Draco estava roxo e suas bochechas continham pequenos vestígios dos caminhos das unhas de Harry. Decidi do a levar seu plano adiante, olhou para Pansy e sorriu docemente para ela.

"Posso falar com você?"

Draco olhou perplexo para Pansy, que respondeu seu olhar com quase a mesma intensidade. Tirando o olhar de Pansy, Draco se virou para Harry.

"O que quer com ela, Potter?"

"Fica na sua, doninha quicante! Ou quer conhecer um estado que excede o desmaio?"

"Deixa, Draco. Seja rápido, Potter." – disse Pansy passando por ele e se distanciando de um Draco enfurecido.

Harry seguiu Pansy até uma sala vazia. Como todos estavam jantando no Salão, podiam falar despreocupadamente.

"Pode falar. O que você quer?"

Harry se aproximou, levando as mãos à cintura de Pansy, jurando tomar um banho de sal grosso mais tarde.

"Quero saber se ainda quer sair comigo."

Harry jurou ter visto um brilho no olhar de Pansy.

"Acha que é assim, Potter? Espanca meus amigos depois me chama pra sair? Olha que eu vou ficar com medo, hein?"

"Eu nunca machucaria" – _'pouco'_ – "uma garota como você. Além do mais, foi coisa de momento."

"Bem, na verdade, eu até gosto de garotos agressivos."

Harry sentiu vontade de vomitar. Forçou um sorriso e aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Pansy.

"Você ainda não viu nada."

Pansy riu e segurou o rosto de Harry, para o desespero deste.

"Tudo bem. Quando você me pega?"

"Sexta, depois da minha detenção. Pode me esperar no seu dormitório. Eu adoro aventuras. Mas a detenção pode terminar um pouco tarde. Esteja preparada para tudo."

"Uau! Estou gostando cada vez mais disso."

'_Eu não.'_

"Sabe a senha, não?"

"Eu descubro." – disse Harry com uma piscadela. – "Mas é melhor você ir. Sua doninha de estimação está te esperando."

Pansy se aproximou para beijar Harry, mas ele a impediu com a mão.

"Guarde para sexta-feira."

"Ótimo. Te vejo por aí, Harry."

Pansy se livrou dos braços de Harry e saiu da sala. Alguns segundos depois Harry se via enfiando o dedo na garganta. Foi a pior coisa que tivera que fazer de toda a sua vida.

Sentou-se ao lado de Rony pouco depois no Salão Principal. Hermione, à sua frente, olhou-o preocupada.

"E então?"

"McGonnagal vai conversar com Dumbledore sobre as aulas." – disse enquanto se servia de um grande bife.

"Iu canimol?" – Rony falou entre uma mordida em seu pedaço de carne e outra.

Hermione lançou a Rony um olhar severo e o garoto engoliu tudo de uma vez, engasgando-se.

"E o quadribol?" – repetiu.

"Nada feito" – Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Os outros jogadores do time amaldiçoaram Snape de toda forma possível ao saberem da detenção de Harry. Para não saírem em desvantagem, todos concordaram em praticar durante todo o sábado. Harry ficou feliz pela rápida compreensão de todo o time. União era um ponto positivo para o time.

Sua cabeça estava doendo um pouco mais. Achou esquisita aquela dor repentina. E era uma dor diferente. Não era como se sua cicatriz ardesse ou uma dor qualquer. Aquela dor englobava todos os pontos de sua cabeça de uma vez e parecia ficar mais forte a cada segundo.

"Harry, você está bem?"

Hermione notara a inquietação no olhar de Harry, que não conseguia fixar o olhar em algum lugar por muito tempo. Ele olhou para a garota com o semblante mais normal que conseguiu.

"Estou. Porque? Pareço diferente?"

"Você está estranho..."

"Não liga. Ela ta viajando denovo." – falou Rony em seu ouvido num tom muito ouvível.

"Escute aqui, Rony. Se algum dia uma das minhas 'viajens' estiveram completamente erradas ou inexistentes, me lembre, por favor."

"Ah, vocês não vão brigar, não é?"

Harry sentiu um pouco de frio. Começou a esfregar uma perna na outra, tentando se aquecer. Aquilo provocou uma gostosa sensação, como uma leve coceira e ele não quis mais parar.

"Puxa, aconteceu de tudo hoje. Só falta agora vocês brigarem e acabarem me colocando no meio."

"Eu não estou brigando com ninguém." – exclamou Hermione.

"Nem eu." – respondeu Rony.

"Ótimo. Pelo menos uma coisa boa neste dia." – Harry deu uma outra garfada, sorrindo.

"Bem, temos outra." – falou Hermione.

"Qual?" – perguntara Harry e Rony juntos.

"Vocês voltaram a se falar. Ou seja, Malfoy uniu vocês dois."

"Sim, voltamos a nos falar." – falou Harry, feliz.

"Mas Malfoy não tem nada a ver com isso." – balbuciou Rony.

"É... talvez não tenha." – Hermione sorriu, decidida a não começar a discutir.

u.n.u.n.u

"Quando ficou sabendo disso, Draco?" – Snape perguntou.

"Eu os segui logo que Potter a puxou para uma conversa. Tenho certeza que ele nem imagina que eu sei."

Snape fechou a capa em torno de si com um movimento brusco. Aquela notícia não o agradara nem um pouco. Seu rosto trazia uma feição completamente desgostosa à qual Draco desconhecia, pois estava concentrado em seu ódio por Harry, que começava a incluir Pansy também.

"Então Parkinson quer confraternizar com o inimigo... interessante o tamanho de sua pretensão."

"Pelo menos tem um lado bom. Potter não sairá ileso dessa."

"Pode apostar que não. Potter vêm demonstrando uma vontade fulminante de ser expulso. Ficarei feliz por lhe dar este prazer."

"Adorei saber disso... acho que vou dar uma festa. O que acha?"

"Não cante vitória ainda, Draco. Por melhor que seja, há um grande risco de ser uma armadilha. Cuidarei disso pessoalmente. Por enquanto, diga ao mestre que tudo está indo como o planejado."

Tinham chegado ao Salgueiro Lutador. Snape pegou uma pedra e jogou em algum lugar em sua raiz, fazendo a árvore parar com seus costumeiros movimentos violentos.

Draco andou em direção ao Salgueiro. O frio daquela noite estava fazendo com que se arrepiasse. Enquanto entrava pela passagem, ouviu Snape dizendo:

"Quando chegar vá direto à minha sala. Estarei esperando."

A umidade daquele túnel estreito fez com que Draco se arrepiasse mais. Ondas de calafrios passavam constantemente por seu corpo. Aquela noite estava realmente fria. Desejou por um instante estar em sua cama na companhia de Marie Pariddine, uma bela francesa do quinto ano da sonserina a quem Draco insistia em perseguir ultimamente, provocando ciúmes e muitas sonserinas que não tiveram a chance de passar mais do que duas noites com o loiro.

Tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu no chão, fazendo com que caísse um pouco de poeira do teto. Praguejando baixo, ele se levantou e bateu a poeira de suas vestes, ficando cada vez mais nervoso com aquilo tudo. Estava cansado e queria dormir. Será que o Lorde das Trevas não podia mandar outro para fazer aquele serviço?

Soltou um espirro quando a poeira atingiu seu nariz. Devia ter trago um agasalho além de sua capa. Sentiu um profundo alívio ao ver uma luz refletir em um chão fosco, porém liso mais à frente. Desviando-se de uma teia de aranha, ele entrou na primeira sala da Casa dos Gritos.

"Oh... Malfoy... que bom que chegou depressa. Sabe que não gosto de esperar."

Voldemort descia as escadas à esqerda de Draco. Seu rosto de caveira continuava o mesmo de um ano atrás. Draco se assustou um pouco com sua súbita chegada, mas não deixou que ele reparasse. Voldemort ficou de frente para Draco, a luz da janela atrás de si.

"Milorde, eu nunca deixaria o senhor esperando."

"Isso soma pontos para você. Agora, vamos direto ao assunto. O que Potter anda fazendo?"

"Bem, ele não tem mais tantas crises e desmaios. Acho que as garotas estão deixando-o sem tempo para isso. Se ao menos elas estivessem ganhando algo vantajoso..."

"Melhor para você, Draco. Não poderia segui-lo se ele não estivesse tão ocupado. Por outro lado, a situação não está favorável para mim. Não posso atacar ninguém. Sei que ele saberá se eu o fizer."

"Claro, senhor. Ah, e Potter está tramando alguma coisa."

"Oh, não se preocupe. Harry sempre tem planinhos com Granger e Weasley."

"Receio que eles não estejam incluídos. Potter anda distante dos dois e só voltou a conversar com Weasley hoje à tarde."

"Bem, se assim dizes... talvez ele estea tramando algo contra você. Acho que não devo me preocupar com isso. Só o que posso fazer é dizer que tenha cuidado."

"Obrigado, milorde." – disse Draco.

Ele sabia que Voldemort não tinha preocupação alguma com ele e que só dizia aquilo por educação. O homem de capa preta se virou para a janela e fitou Hogsmead ao fundo, voltando a falar:

"E, como Potter vem impedindo minhas diversões pelo mundo, tenho uma tarefa especial para você." – ele voltou a se virar para Draco e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. – "Assim que possível, mate-o."

Draco sorriu. Uma enorme gratificação em seu olhar.

"Não se preocupe. Não irei decepciona-lo."

u.n.u.n.u

**N/A: **Aeeeeeeeeeee! Mais um capítulo postado com um intervalo não tão grande assim! Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e peço a todos que estão lendo que deixem review... por favor, gente! Vamos animar e colocar um reviewzinho de nada! Isso me deixa tão feliz... colaborem comigo e comentem, ok? Bem, mas eu dedico este capítulo ao meu amiguinho... Felipe! \o/ Por ele ser muito fofo e estar lendo minha fic. Além disso, é um dos meus melhores amigos! EU TE AMO, SEU GRIFINÓRIO! Bem, é isso... comentem, please. Preciso saber o que acharam, ok? Beijos a todos.

**Agradecimentos especiais a: **

**Felipe\o/**

**Adliz**

Realmente muito obrigada. E vcs, façam o favor de comentar agora, ok?


	9. Chapter 9

Hogwarts, Uma História 

**Idéia: Andréia**

Autora: Nan 

**Shippers: Harry e Draco (é claro que isso não sairá agora), Harry e todas as meninas de Hogwarts, Harry e um monte de gente.**

**Capítulo IX – Detenções**

Harry saiu da sala comunal da Grifinória com desejos de boa sorte e palpites sobre como seria sua detenção. Estava ansioso e com um pouco de medo, mas isso não podia ser visto em seus olhos. Andava normalmente pelas escadas e se sentiu mais triste ao pensar que trocara uma noite com uma linda Corvinal por detenções com Snape. Aproximou um pouco mais a capa do corpo quando entrou no corredor das masmorras. Por sorte ele colocara o último suéter que ganhara da senhora Weasley. Olhou no relógio. Faltava apenas um minuto para o horário marcado. Queria fazer questão de chegar no instante exato para que não ficasse nem um minuto a mais olhando para o nariz chamativo de Snape.

Ao perceber que não poderia mais adiar o sofrimento, andou até a porta da sala de Snape e bateu. Quase instantaneamente a porta se abriu. Harry sentiu sua ansiedade aumentar, mas tentou não demonstrar isso ao professor. Levantou os olhos e olhou para ele, que parecia já ter percebido. Seu sorriso superior, debochado, irritante e que dava a Harry vontade de vomitar estava lá. Snape se virou de repente e andou depressa pelo corredor, sua capa esvoaçando.

"Entre Potter." – ele disse.

O tom divertido na voz de Snape fez com que Harry se arrepiasse Durante o jantar ele tinha se preparado para varrer toda a masmorra. Agora ele percebia que não seria nada tão fácil. Talvez tivesse que passar todos os livros de poções a limpo, ou fazer um balanço dos ingredientes do armário de estoques de Snape. De tanta aflição, ele começou a coçar furiosamente as pernas.

Não querendo piorar a situação, ele entrou rapidamente e fechou a porta. Andou até a escrivaninha de Snape enquanto seu coração dava pulos de ansiedade. Snape se sentou em sua poltrona e Harry se assentou na cadeira em frente à mesa.

Olhou para o professor, que virara sua poltrona e parecia achar seu armário de estoques muito interessante. Harry sentiu aquele silencio perturbador tomar parte de sua detenção. Se Snape queria deixa-lo inquieto, se queria incomoda-lo, conseguiu.

Alguns instantes depois, aliviando o sofrimento e aguçando a curiosidade de Harry, Snape começou a tirar alguns frascos que, mais tarde, Harry viera a descobrir conterem poções, e a coloca-los sobre a mesa. Harry contou quarenta frascos quando finalmente Snape sentou-se em sua confortável poltrona, escorou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos e olhou fixamente para Harry. O garoto devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade. Estava começando a não temer mais ao ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Sabe o que é isso, Potter?" – perguntou, fazendo um vasto gesto mostrando os frascos.

"Os frascos que o senhor pedia que enchêssemos com poções quando dava aulas de..."

"Sim, sim, exatamente. Deve parar de andar com a Srta. Granger. Está pegando sua irritante mania de explicar tudo."

Harry não se deixou intimidar. Com certeza Snape usaria seus amigos para enfurece-lo. Ele queria apenas que sua paciência durasse o máximo possível.

"Bem, pedi ao professor Slughorn que, neste primeiro mês de aulas desde sua volta, deixasse-me ter a honra de poupa-lo do trabalho de testar suas poções."

Harry estranhou aquela detenção. Provavelmente testar poções era algo muito "leve" comparado ao que pensara que faria.

"Estas, senhor Potter, são as primeiras poções feitas pelos alunos do primeiro ano. São poções de alívio. Lembra de quando aprendeu a faze-las? Provavelmente não. Sua dedicação às minhas aulas era algo notável desde o início."

'_Seu excelente modo de aplica-las também. Pena que ainda não consegui percebe-lo.' _– pensou Harry.

"Muito bem. Melhor pararmos com as conversas e irmos ao trabalho. Bem, na verdade, eu não farei o trabalho. Quem fará vai ser você. Quero que teste todas estas poções. Achei um castigo muito leve pelo modo como me desafiou, mas é um início, apenas."

Harry abriu o primeiro frasco e sacou sua varinha. Mas antes que pudesse movimenta-la, Snape pigarreou de leve e o garoto olhou para ele.

"Potter, sua inteligência é admirável. Nem mesmo eu pensei em lançar um feitiço nelas para ver os efeitos. Pensei em algo mais clássico, porém, mais eficaz."

O coração de Harry parou. Ele deveria ter desconfiado. Snape nunca fora tão... gentil. O garoto ficou tão sem reação que sua varinha continuou parada no ar e seu queixo caído. Snape pareceu perceber seu nervosismo e soltou uma leve risada.

"Quero que experimente todas as poções e separe-as de acordo com sua perfeição."

"O que? Mas eu não posso fazer isso! O senhor não pode... eu... eu posso morrer!"

Snape lançou-lhe um sorriso ameaçador e se levantou de sua poltrona, escorando na mesa e se aproximando de Harry.

"Dentro da minha sala, durante as minhas aulas e durante as minhas detenções ninguém me diz o que fazer. Quanto à sua probabilidade de morte..."

Snape se assentou, entrelaçando novamente os dedos. Um sorriso maior apareceu em seus lábios.

"Seria algo deprimente, mas iríamos supera-lo."

Harry tentou esconder seu olhar enfurecido do professor. Nunca sentira tanta raiva daquele homem e deveria confessar que estava amedrontado. Seus olhos caíram sobre o frasco aberto. O cheiro que a poção em seu interior emanava não era nada agradável. Harry suspirou. Queria fazer aquilo tudo o mais rápido possível. Segurou o frasco em suas mãos e olhou diretamente para o líquido em seu interior. Harry não classificaria aquela poção como líquida. Parecia uma sopa muito grossa e com uma coloração que lembrava lama de pântano. Percebeu um pequeno papel grudado no frasco. _Bernard Corenzell, Sonserina -_ era o que dizia. Os pelos do braços de Harry se arrepiaram. Sua primeira experiência tinha que ser com a poção de um sonserino? Fechando os olhos, ele implorou para que aquele tal de Corenzell fosse um pouco mais inteligente que Crabbe ou Goyle.

Levou o frasco à boca e encostou a poção em seu lábio superior. Podia quase ouvir o esforço que Snape fazia para não rir. Suspirou, como se estivesse atraindo força e coragem para si. Então e levantou mais o frasco e bebeu um grande gole daquela poção grudenta.

Seu cérebro pareceu começar uma viagem violentamente rápida ao redor do mundo. O estômago de Harry afundou, murchou e se revirou. AS coceiras de sua perna agora pareciam arder e Harry pensou que elas iriam explodir. Ele começou a tossir. Aquilo era a pior coisa que já bebera. Se esforçou para beber mais alguns goles, mas aquilo era tortura demais. A ardência em seus olhos e a bambeza que sentia por todo o corpo denunciou que Corenzell não era o melhor aluno do primeiro ano.

"Muito bem, Potter... Eu bem queria te ajudar, mas você parece estar gostando tanto..."

Harry não olhou para Snape. Estava muito zonzo e muito furioso para isso.

"Sabe, eu até gosto de observar alunos que se dão tão bem com suas detenções... Acho eu posso passar a noite aqui. Não tem problema se você demorar."

Harry ignorou-o. Tentava tornar aquilo menos doloroso. Tapou o frasco e separou-o a um canto. Sua mão tremia enquanto ele pegava o próximo frasco. Não leu o nome na etiqueta. Não interessava. A não ser que estivesse escrito _"Granger"_ em alguns dos frascos ele continuaria desanimado e receoso. Destampou o segundo frasco e olhou seu conteúdo. O líquido de seu interior era de uma cor verde bem vivo. Sua espessura não era muito diferente da primeira, apesar de ser ligeiramente mais líquida.

Harry prendeu atenção e levou o frasco diretamente à boca. Uma ardência correu pelo caminho que a poção tomou ao ser bebida pelo garoto. Harry se engasgou um pouco. O líquido era demasiado quente e o estomago de Harry formigou ao senti-la. Ele quase deixou o recipiente cair no chão quando seu corpo ficou bambo. Depositou-o na mesa, perto do anterior, e segurou-se nos braços da cadeira enquanto se recompunha.

"Está se sentindo mal, Potter? Beba isto. Talvez desta vez seja realmente um antídoto."

Snape estendeu um dos frasquinhos a Harry. A raiva do garoto crescia a cada minuto.

"Não. Obrigado. Acho que este é mais provável..." – respondeu.

Harry pegou o frasco mais próximo enquanto via o sorriso de Snape tomar um significado suspeito. Sentiu uma gota de suor descer por sua testa. O efeito não foi muito diferente dos demais, tão pouco sua aparência.

E assim seguiu durante a noite. Harry não agüentava mais os comentários estúpidos de Snape e muito menos aquelas poções.

Mais tarde o garoto veio a descobrir que apenas onze dos quarenta alunos fizeram a poção corretamente. Já estava no nono frasco quando encontrou uma poção gelatinosa e cor de verde-musgo. Ele não estava nada bem, por isso, aquela poção não foi das melhores. Suas olheiras estavam enormes e todo o interior de sua barriga doía, acompanhando sua cabeça. Assim que bebeu a poção, seu estômago se revirou. Harry arregalou os olhos. Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo. Não que ele não estivesse estranho, mais aquilo já estava realmente desesperando-o. Então, num impulso impensado, ele se curvou para o lado e começou a vomitar.

Aquilo foi horrível e humilhante. Quando se recompôs, Snape lançou-lhe um olhar superior. Conclusão: Alem de se sentir terrivelmente mal, ele teve que interromper sua verdadeira detenção e limpar o chão das masmorras. Aquilo aconteceu mais onze vezes naquela noite, antes que Harry saísse das masmorras e se dirigisse inconscientemente ao seu dormitório e se jogasse me sua cama.

Ele não percebeu o que acontecia ao seu redor, mas no instante seguinte ele viu Hermione correndo para o seu lado.

"Harry! Por Deus o que aconteceu?"

Harry abriu os olhos. Estava deitado em sua cama, mas não sabia como havia parado lá. Milagre, talvez? A última cena que se lembrava era de subir as escadas no terceiro andar e quase cair no degrau quebrado. Agora a imagem de Hermione se formava em seus olhos, mas ainda via apenas um borrão.

Harry estava completamente suado e branco. As mechas de seu cabelo estavam todas grudadas à sua testa. Hermione afastou as mechas do cabelo de Harry e colocou a mão em sua testa. Ela olhou ara Rony.

"Ele está ardendo em febre."

"Mas... o que aconteceu? E o que vamos fazer agora?" – perguntou o garoto, e só então Harry percebeu sua presença à sua esquerda.

"Vamos leva-lo para o chuveiro, depois chamamos Pomfrey."

"Não!" – Harry falou de repente, fechando os olhos. – "Pomfrey não!"

Hermione olhou preocupada para Rony.

"É melhor a gente levar ele." – falou, por fim.

Rony colocou um braço de Harry sobre seus ombros e o levou para um Box, sedo seguido por Hermione.

A garota abriu o chuveiro e Rony enfiou-se com Harry sobre a água. Harry estava bambo sobre os ombros de Rony, que tentava, a todo custo, fazer a água cair sobre sua cabeça.

"Acha que está melhorando?" – perguntou Hermione alguns minutos depois.

"Acho que sim. Olhe: ele está mais corado."

"Acha que já chega?"

"Sim. Já está bom..."

Hermione fechou a torneira do chuveiro e pegou uma tolha, jogando-a sobre Harry.

"Rony, senta ele aqui. Eu vou tirar essa roupa dele enquanto você troca a sua."

Rony assentiu, sentando Harry em um banco grande de pedra em frente aos boxes. Saiu do banheiro pingando água por toda a parte, enquanto Hermione tentava tirar toda a roupa molhada de Harry. Era difícil tirar a camisa, pois estava grudando em sua pele e o garoto ameaçava cair para o lado sempre que ela tentava descansar. Rony chegou quando Hermione começava e puxar as calças de Harry. O garoto vestia uma roupa trouxa comum e trazia em suas mãos mais uma toalha seca. Ajudou Hermione a terminar de despir Harry, deixando-o só de cueca e jogando a toalha sobre ele.

Rony e Hermione o enxugaram, e Rony o levou de volta à sua cama. Hermione olhou para o ruivo, que se assentou em sua cama, descansando.

"O que será que aconteceu com Snape?"

"Não sei, mas não duvido que ele tenha feito o Harry de cobaia para alguma coisa."

"Mas isso seria ilegal! Ele não pode fazer isso com um aluno!"

"Eu sei. Mas ele sabe que Harry nunca o denunciaria a ninguém. Além do mais, estava com raiva."

Hermione olhou para o garoto deitado atrás de si e começou a puxar o cortinado de sua cama.

"De qualquer maneira é melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã ele deve estar melhor aí obrigamos ele a dizer."

"Ok. Mas não conte a ninguém até que conversamos com o Harry ok?"

Hermione pareceu aborrecida com o pedido de Rony, mas assentiu e saiu do quarto. Rony se ajeitou na cama e apagou a luz magicamente. Todos os tipos de pensamentos e suposições passavam por sua cabeça, mas isso não o impediu de dormir logo.

u.n.u.n.u

O calor do sol estava imensamente gostoso naquele dia. Harry levantou seus ócullos de sol e olhou no horizonte. Uma garota de lindos cabelos ruivos e um sorriso encantador nos lábios corria até ele por entre um campo imensamente florido. Harry se levantou do chão aonde esteve sentado e correu em direção a Gina, que agora gritava:

"Harry!"

"Gina!" – gritou ele de volta.

"Harry!" – continuava Gina.

"Gina!"

"Harry!"

De repente Harry parou de correr.

"Gina?"

Aquela não era a voz de Gina. A imagem da ruiva correndo até ele foi se apagando e, em lugar disso, Hermione entrou em foco.

"Harry, graças a Deus você acordou!"

Hermione o puxou para um abraço enquanto ele tentava processar as informações de onde estava ou que horas seriam. Quando Hermione o largou ele tateou pelo criado ao seu lado em busca de seus óculos e os colocou, olhando ao redor. Estava em seu dormitório. Rony estava sentado em sua cama, descabelado e com cara de sono, porém, parecia aliviado. Olhou pela janela e se deprimiu ao ver que leves gotas de chuva batiam sobre o vidro.

"Que horas são?" – perguntou ele.

"Sete e meia. Arrumem-se logo, os dois, ou não poderemos tomar café tranqüilos. Estarei esperando no Salão Comunal"

Hermione se virou e saiu depressa do quarto. Harry se assentou na cama, de frente para Rony, mas sem olhar para o ruivo. Lembrava-se vagamente do que acontecera depois que chegara na Torre da Grifinória e que ele e Hermione iriam querer uma satisfação. Enquanto a coragem de contar não vinha, ele resolveu ficar calado.

"Então..." – disse Rony após alguns instantes.

"Ah... acho que devemos nos apressar. Hermione não vai ficar legal se a fizermos chegar atrasada."

"Hum... certo."

Rony e Harry se levantaram quase ao mesmo tempo e se vestiram depressa, descendo para encontrar Hermione. Nenhum dos três falou muita coisa durante o percurso até o Salão Principal, mas Harry pôde sentir que não poderia mais fugir assim que se assentaram na mesa da Grifinória. Serviu-se de um pouco de mingau e olhou para os amigos, que fingiam não estar curiosos.

"Acho que devo uma explicação a voces."

"Harry... se não quiser falar... AI!" – exclamou Hermione ao ser cutucada por Rony.

"Bota tudo pra fora, cara. Vai ser melhor pra você. E pra nós também, eu confesso..."

Harry sorriu com o comentário do amigo. Agora ele olhava fixamente para o seu mingau, enquanto brincava distraidamente com ele, procurando como começar. Não muito tempo depois ele levantou os olhos e encontrou os olhares chocados dos amigos. Meio envergonhado, meio nervoso, ele começou um movimento leve com as pernas, esfregando uma à outra, uma intensa sensação de prazer correndo em seu interior.

"Mas ele não pode fazer isso!" – exclamou Rony.

"Eu sei..." – respondeu Harry.

"Dumbledore proíbe qualquer experiência com alunos!' – falou Hermione.

"Eu sei..." – ele respondeu.

"Harry, isso é sério. Você tem que contar à McGonnagal!"

"Não! Isso não!"

"Mas ela tem que saber!" – concordou Rony.

"Vocês não entendem! Snape vai achar que não sei me cuidar sozinho! Vai achar que sou um fracote que sempre corre para baixo da saia da tia Minerva! Eu quero que ele perceba que não tenho medo de nada que ele possa me propor, ok?"

"É, ele está certo..." – rendeu-se Rony.

"Não! Ele não está certo! Não entende que ele vai fazer isso o outros alunos, Harry! Não seja tão egoísta!"

"Não estou sendo egoísta! Estou evitando virar um saco de pancada."

"E enquanto isso se transforma numa cobaia! Harry, você deve contar isso para alguém."

"Tudo bem, eu conto. Um dia meus netos vão ter que saber."

Hermione olhou aborrecida para ele e começou a arrumar os livros em sua mochila.

"Está bem! Faça como quiser! Só não se espante se, depois de tanta química, você não conseguir ter netos!"

A garota saiu apressada do Salão Principal. Harry terminou de tomar seu mingau e olhou para Rony, que devorava um pedaço extremamente grande de bacon. O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, chateado.

"Talvez ela tenha razão."

"Achio." – Rony engoliu o bacon e jogou a mochila sobre as costas. – "Que talvez ela esteja certa, mas talvez assim você consiga calar a boca daquele dementador ambulante."

"Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto." – Harry se levantou e esperou por Rony. – "Depois eu converso com a Mione."

"Certo. Já encaixou um horário para os treinos de quadribol?"

"Oh, claro... esqueci de te dizer. Já combinei com todo o time para sábado. Precisamos treinar um..."

Mas ele não pôde terminar a frase. Ao virar o corredor alguém viera, talvez inconscientemente, para cima dele. Harry levantou os olhos e viu a última pessoa que queria ver, depois de Snape.

"Você não olha p... ah, Potter. Só podia ser você. Escute, não acha que talvez seja a hora de doar estes seus óculos a um museu e ver se algum outro funciona contigo?"

Os capangas de Draco, Crabbe e Goyle, riram.

"Bem, Malfoy, acho que se você não parar de ficar sempre esbarrando em mim antes que eu possa perceber o que esteja acontecendo nem uma luneta pode me ajudar."

"Sei... acho que subestimo sua lerdeza. Talvez seja pedir demais. Ou talvez esteja assim por causa dos medicamentos que anda tomando ultimamente." – Harry olhou para o loiro com um profundo ódio, mas se aliviou ao ver o canto de sua boca completamente roxo e um corte em sua sobrancelha. – "Diga-me, por favor... sente que evoluiu? Já pode ser comparado a uma lesma?"

Mais risadas.

"Na verdade, Malfoy, eu resolvi ver como você se sente. Já que não consigo me rebaixar tanto naturalmente, estou recorrendo à química. Estou obtendo sucesso?"

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Acho que no nível em que você se encontra, regredir seria impossível."

Draco passou entre Harry e Rony, empurrando cada um para um lado. Crabbe e Goyle o imitaram, o que fez Rony ferver de raiva.

"Será que nunca ouviram falar em decência?" – exclamou.

"Na boa, Rony." – Harry baixou a voz. – "Você ainda sente... coisas por esse daí?"

Rony corou furiosamente. Ele ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e começou a andar devagar. Harry viu ele morder o lábio inferior e balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Harry percebeu que o amigo não queria tocar no assunto e seguiu calado até as masmorras para a aula de Poções.

"Eu acho que tem uma chance." – sussurrou Harry ao ouvido de Rony, deixando-o pasmo.

u.n.u.n.u

Harry vestiu um casaco antes de se dirigir à sala de Snape. Hermione quase não o deixara ir. Fora preciso a ajuda de Rony para segura-la para que ele pudesse correr. Bateu à porta da sala e ela se abriu magicamente. Harry entrou e encontrou Snape sentado em sua poltrona cm as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa.

Ele estava trêmulo. Não queria passar novamente por aquela seção de tortura. Suas pernas bambearam e ele caiu na cadeira à frente da mesa ao ver novamente os frascos.

"Não pude deixar de notar seu rosto ao experimentar todas aquelas poções ontem. Foi tão divertido... você deveria ver. Acho que você poderia repetir, não acha?"

Harry murchou. Seus piores medos se tornando realidade novamente. Ele olhou para o pote mais próximo, estranhando ao vê-lo do mesmo modo como deixara. Aliás, todos estavam daquele jeito.

"Mas..."

"Eu disse que quero ver novamente! Acho que isso não seria possível se você experimentasse novos sabores. Quero que os classifique na ordem de sua perfeição, em uma fila."

Harry engoliu em seco, mas não tentou mudar aquilo. Começou rapidamente a experimentar as poções, uma gota de suor descia em sua têmpora. Começou a esfregar as pernas para aliviar a tensão, o que ajudou bastante.

Harry ficou feliz em saber que os efeitos da poção não foram tão fortes quanto os da noite anterior. O gosto e o cheiro continuavam a ser os mesmos. Podres como no outro dia, mas os efeitos eram bem mais leves do que antes. Ele não vomitou, mas os calafrios e o suor excessivo continuavam a aumentar a cada poção. Algumas ele teve que provar mais de uma vez para ter certeza e coloca-las no lugar correto da fila.

Apesar da companhia agourenta de Snape e seus comentários e apesar de Harry ter que provar algumas poções duas vezes, o tempo gasto foi bem menor e, logo, ele pode chegar ao seu dormitório e encontrar Rony e Hermione esperando-o.

"Harry!" – Hermione correu até ele, segurando-o – "Você está bem?"

"Calma, Mione! Eu to bem. Parece que os efeitos não foram tão graves dessa vez."

Hermione soltou-o e voltou a se assentar na cama de Harry, sorrindo. Harry reparou que, mesmo assim, ela queria que o garoto denunciasse Snape. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e colocou seu travesseiro no colo.

"Ufa." – Rony relaxou, sentado na cama. – "Achei que ia ter que te dar banho denovo. Acho que já me traumatizei por toda a vida."

Harry riu e jogou o travesseiro em Rony.

"Seu lerdo! Eu ainda sei tomar banho sozinho! E para comprovar isso vou faze-lo agora."

Harry pegou sua toalha e foi em direção ao banheiro. Repassou todo o dia mentalmente e chegou à briga com Malfoy. Rony deveria estar insano de ter o que quer que tivesse com aquela doninha loira insuportável. E ela estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável. Se não quisesse matar logo Malfoy, teria de apelar para a poção. Imediatamente.

u.n.u.n.u

**N/A: **Olá pessoas queridas! Aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho. E pelo jeito como andam as coisas, parece que a "tal poção" sairá logo... mas eu não vou falar mais nada, não vou. Eu não posso adiantar para vocês o capítulo, por isso, não vou falar. Nem que me matem, podem desistir. Ok, vou falar. No próximo capítulo Harry irá começar a preparar a poção **:X **O resto vocês vão ter que esperar e ver por si só, ok? Beijos a todos.

**Agradecimentos especiais a:**

**Xmarypottermalfoyx**

**Felipe **(seus comentários são tão lindos... assim como quem os escreve :x)


	10. Chapter 10

Hogwarts, Uma História 

**Idéia: Andréia**

Autora: Nan 

**Shippers: Harry e Draco (é claro que isso não sairá agora), Harry e todas as meninas de Hogwarts, Harry e um monte de gente.**

**Capítulo X – A Festa de Slughorn**

Draco acordou com uma profunda dor de cabeça. Não dormira quase nada naquela noite e, ao invés disso, ficou conversando durante horas com seus colegas sonserinos. Ele bebera um pouco também, mas dormir bêbado já era um ritual que há muito ele fazia para evitar insônias.

Levantou-se antes que pudesse ser preso ao calor de sua cama e tomou um banho rápido. Banhos sempre aliviavam sua ressaca. Vestiu-se e desceu direto para o Salão Comunal, completamente vazio. Olhou no relógio. Ainda eram cinco e quinze. Sem a menor vontade de voltar à cama, aproximou-se da janela, enfeitiçada para parecer que estavam à altura do lago, e contemplou uma chuva grossa que fazia com que os pingos de água explodissem ao encontrar o chão. O céu escuro e uma neblina densa sobre o lago. Não seria um dia muito animador. Na verdade, aquele tempo combinava com o seu humor.

Andou até uma das estantes de livros que cobriam as paredes da Sala Comunal e largou-se em uma poltrona perto da lareira, que começava a reascender sua chama. O título não parecia nada convidativo para seu estado atual: 'Decore Sua Vida Em Todos Os Sentidos'.Abriu em uma página bem no meio e deparou com enfeites para festas infantis.

Depois de ler alguns parágrafos, descobriu que aquilo era muito mais divertido do que útil. Haviam feitiços para animar bichos de pelúcia, balões que podiam ser transformados com o mais leve dos toques, papéis de parede com uma resenha animada d'As Esquisitonas e muitas outras coisas que obrigaram Draco a rir.

Foi então que, em um momento de mais concentração, Draco sentiu duas mãos repousarem sobre seus ombros. Ele se assustou, mas uma voz suave em seus ouvidos fez com que se acalmasse:

"Sou eu, Draquinho... surpreso?"

Draco suspirou e acenou a cabeça negativamente, continuando a encarar o livro.Pansy contornou a poltrona e se ajoelhou na frente do garoto.

"O que está lendo? Oh... parece que alguém por aqui precisa se alegrar..."

"Só estou lendo." – disse secamente.

Pansy encostou suas mãos nas de Draco e fez com que ele fechasse o livro, sentando-se em seu colo. Draco tentou não olhar para a garota.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Draquinho? Está tão seco comigo ultimamente... acho até que tem fugido. Porque? Te assustei daquela última vez?"

Pansy sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo Draco corar. O que fizeram da última vez realmente o assustara, mas não fugiria de uma garota por ficar surpreso com suas atitudes.

"Não estou fugindo" - disse ele, fechando o cenho.

"Então tem andado realmente muito ocupado. Quase não nos encontramos... mas não importa. Finalmente consegui te encontrar sozinho."

Pansy começou a beijar o pescoço de Draco, que suplicava mentalmente para que ela continuasse. Foi aí que se lembrou o motivo de ter fugido da garota por todo aquele tempo. Potter. Todos os problemas da vida de Draco pareciam girar em torno daquele filho de uma sangue ruim estúpida. Ficou com mais raiva de Pansy e a empurrou, fazendo com que ela parasse de beija-lo.

"O que foi?" – perguntou ela, desconfiada.

"Eu não quero!"

"Você sempre quis."

"Não quero mais. É simples."

Pansy sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

"Vou te mostrar que quer."

Draco empurrou a garota com mais força e quase fez com que ela caísse de seu colo.

"Merda, Pansy, já disse que não quero!"

"Oh, meu Draquinho está estressado... vou fazer ele se relaxar."

Pansy levou seus lábios ao pescoço de Draco, que começou a dizer:

"Pansy, você está me irritando! Eu vou acabar saindo do controle e isso não vai ser legal."

"Vai sim!" – afirmou ela distraidamente entre os beijos que aplicava no garoto. - "Eu vou adorar."

"Não vai. Eu posso acabar batendo em você."

"Nunca bateria em uma garota que só vive para você. Eu sei disso."

Draco se enfureceu de vez. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não admitia era mentira e Pansy não tinha idéia do que estava prestes a explodir agora. Ele se levantou repentinamente, jogando a garota no chão. Ela olhou chocada para o loiro, que parecia a beira de um ataque de gritos.

"O que deu em você?" – perguntou ela.

"Eu disse... que-não-quero!" – falou entre dentes, tentando se acalmar.

Sua vontade era de pisar na cabeça daquela garota agora mesmo, com a maior força possível, mas se fizesse isso seu pai o mataria.

"Você sempre diz isso!" – Pansy parecia se enfurecer também. – "Mas você sempre pede mais! O que está havendo? Por acaso se cansou?"

"Não!" – ele não conseguiu mentir. – "A culpa é toda sua!"

"Minha?" – Pansy se levantou rapidamente. – "O que eu fiz desta vez?"

"**NASCEU!"** – Draco não conseguiu evitar o grito.

Pansy parecia cada vez mais brava.

"ÓTIMO!" – gritou. – "MAS EU DISSE QUE VOU TE FAZER RELAXAR E VOU TE FAZER RELAXAR!"

Pansy avançou para cima de Draco e beijou-o furiosamente, fazendo com que os dois caíssem sobre o grosso tapete da Sala Comunal. Draco não tentou se esquivar. Ele a beijava enquanto tentava machuca-la o máximo que pudesse. Quando conseguiu um tempo para tomar fôlego, ele se assentou sobre os quadris da garota e olhou para ela, repudiando-a.

"Sua vadia mentirosa!" – ele tirou a camisa e voltou a deitar-se sobre ela, beijando, ainda com mais força, os lábios de Pansy.

u.n.u.n.u

Uma forte chuva caía sobre os vidros da estufa número quatro, mas isso não impedia que Sprout, a professora de Herbologia, fizesse e os alunos do sexto ano extraírem o caule das Blenígeras que, segundo ela, eram plantas que 'choravam' ao serem machucadas e cujo caule continha poderes secativos. Por isso, era uma tarefa demasiada difícil. Era feita com uma luva muito grossa, para que o caule não pudesse chegar à pele dos alunos, e também tinham que tomar cuidado para que a planta não chorasse, pois seu choro também era muito deprimente a quem o causava.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam bem no fundo da sala. Hermione tinha extraído três frascos de caule, enquanto os primeiros de Harry e Rony ainda nem havia chegado à metade. Harry sentia um ligeiro desconforto com a coceira em suas pernas. Ele queria esfrega-las uma na outra, mas elas já estavam começando a arder. Estavam muito vermelhas e com pequenas bolhas que mais pareciam assaduras em toda a sua extensão. Com certeza era o efeito de tantas poções. Por isso Harry não tinha corrido à ala hospitalar.

Hermione tinha notado toda a sua inquietação, embora Harry não tivesse dito uma palavra a ninguém. Ficara a noite inteira pedindo que o garoto fosse à ala hospitalar. Harry a observava quando Snape passava por eles. A garota parecia lançar-lhe todas as maldições conhecidas apenas com o olhar. Para ele, aquilo era bem divertido.

"Merda! Essa meleca não quer sair!"

"Não é meleca, Rony! É um caule!" – disse Hermione.

"Que seja. Não quer sair e está me deixando nervoso!"

Hermione olhou para a planta do garoto. Ela estava cortada em diversos pontos diferentes e com uma ligeira gosma a escorrer em seu vaso.

"Também, você quer despedaçar ela inteira! Agradeça por ela ainda não estar chorando. Eu acho que isso não vai demorar muito pra acontecer."

"Se ela se atrever a chorar eu vou joga-la no chão e pisar em cima."

"Não seja estúpido, Rony... não vai dar tempo."

"Não me chame de estúpido! Eu nunca fiz isso antes! Não quer que eu vire profissional da primeira vez, quer?"

"Profissional não, mas se continuar assim você vai se tornar um homicida."

"Oh... o casalzinho está brigando..."

Harry, Rony e Hermione levantaram o olhar ao ouvir a voz conhecida e irritante de Malfoy, que estava bem na frente deles.

"Sabem, isso sim é deprimente..."

"Não se meta, Malfoy!" – disse Harry.

"Virou advogado familiar, Potter? Se eu fosse o casal Weasley despediria você. Acho que não tem competência nem para isso."

"Suas opiniões são formadas pelos seus dois neurônios velhos e dementes? Talvez o que venha deles não é muito confiável."

"É tudo o que pode ver?"

"È tudo que eu e todas as pessoas que te conhecem realmente podem ver."

"Então ainda tenho que te mostrar muita coisa. Por exemplo isso."

Draco mostrou cinco frascos cheios que estavam ao seu lado esquerdo, enquanto Harry terminava seu primeiro agora. Harry pôde quase ouvir Hermione corar de raiva e cerrar os punhos.

"Não digo este tipo de inteligência. Digo uma que você jamais saberá como é ter."

"Ah, Potter... desculpe, mas não estou interessado em seus papinhos sobre amizade e amor" – Draco entrelaçou os dedos e olhou sonhadoramente para o teto. – "Sinceramente, Potter. Você não tem o senso de ridículo?"

"Temos idéias diferentes do que pode ser ridículo, se não percebeu."

Draco ignorou as palavras de Harry e olhou para Rony, que tinha um olhar estranho.

"O que foi, Weasley? Por favor, não olhe muito para mim. Tenho medo do seu estado atual de pobreza seja contagioso. Oh, me esqueci... ele não é atual. É eterno."

Harry sorriu ao ver que Rony balançara a cabeça negativamente e voltara a cuidar de sua Blenígera. Ele e Hermione fizeram o mesmo. Pelo que pôde ver de Malfoy, olhando pelo canto do olho, ele ficara vermelho de raiva. Rony também estava vermelho. Talvez de vergonha, ou decepção, Harry não sabia dizer, mas Rony não parecia com uma expressão muito feliz.

Hermione também o notou, e tentou puxar assunto sobre o Chudley Cannons e o primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade, onde iriam comprar litros de cerveja amanteigada e ficar maior parte do tempo possível no Três Vassouras, tentando descobrir os gostos de Madame Rosmerta.

Entretanto, nada disso parecia animar o garoto. Rony sorria e brincava ao fazer esse tipo de planos e acordos com os dois amigos, mas não durava muito tempo. Quando ficavam em silêncio a expressão de Rony voltava àquela tristeza repentina.

Mais tarde, na hora do almoço, quando teriam um horário de descanso, foi que Rony voltou a se animar. Ele, Harry, Simas e Dino riam de algumas palhaçadas da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry ficou um pouco triste de não ter participado de coisas tão divertidas. Por outro lado, se contentou por não ter que cumprir detenção com os outros três. Já bastava a que ele conseguira sozinho.

"Harry, você vai à festa de Slughorn depois da sua detenção?" – perguntou Hermione, quando cessaram as risadas.

"Não posso. Eu e Rony temos algo importante a fazer."

"T-temos?" – engasgou-se Rony com uma coxinhas de pavão.

"Sim, temos. Por falar nisso, me encontre às duas horas no banheiro dos monitores." – Harry cochichou esta parte no ouvido do ruivo. – "E leve uma toalha."

"Mas pra que? Algum problema?"

"Não, mas preciso fazer uma coisa pra te... pra te deixar mais feliz. Não se atrase muito. Acho que até lá já vou ter acabado tudo."

"Harry," – Hermione se aproximou mais dos dois para falar baixo. – "Não vá arrumar mais uma detenção. Você já está encrencado o suficiente."

"Eu não vou fazer nada ilegal." – mentiu. – "Além, é claro, de estar fora da cama tarde da noite. Mas amanhã é sábado. Não tem problema."

"Porque será que eu não consigo acreditar nisso que você está dizendo?"

Harry sorriu para a garota e se levantou.

"Na hora certa você saberá, Mione. Agora preciso ir buscar uns pergaminhos para a aula de Transfiguração. Até mais..."

u.n.u.n.u

"DRACO! AQUI!"

Draco virou-se para trás. Blaise vinha se esquivando de todas as pessoas que enchiam o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. A música estava alta e Draco ouviu seu chamado muito longe, embora a distancia entre eles não fosse tão distante assim. Blaise carregava uma grande mochila que parecia muito cheia. Draco fez um sinal para que ele o seguisse até as escadas para o dormitório e parou no meio dela, esperando o outro garoto.

Blaise chegou com um sorriso malicioso e abriu uma fresta no zíper da mochila, para que apenas Draco visse seu conteúdo.

"Naygberth conseguiu bastante desta vez. Tem de tudo um pouco. Uísque de fogo, hidromel, vinho de abóbora, enfim. Tem muita coisa. Mas é só para mim, pra você, Pansy e Emília."

"Perfeito! Muito bom, Blaise. Mas aonde estão aquelas duas?"

"Não sei. Devem estar se arrumando, como sempre fazem..."

"Não importa. Tem acidovodka achocolatada aí?"

"Claro! Tem de tudo." – Blaise abriu a mochila e pegou duas garrafas de vidro com um líquido que passava de um laranjado para marrom. Ele e Draco abriram as garrafas imediatamente e começaram a beber.

Draco olhou pelo salão. Estava ceio de pessoas de todas as casas. Os da Corvinal e Sonserina eram maioria. Haviam raros Lufa-Lufas e, felizmente, nenhum grifinório. Por um momento, ele apreciou a multidão, destraído.

"Você acha que ele vai se atrever a entrar aqui?"

"O que?" – Draco despertou de seu transe e olhou confuso para Blaise. – "Repita."

"Acha que Potter vem mesmo?"

"Não sei. Potter adora se mostrar. Entrar aqui com certeza o faria se sentir o rei de todo o Reino Unido. Snape me mandou ficar de olho. Vou tentar ao máximo. Seria ótimo pegar o Potter aqui dentro. Mas com certeza ele só virá depois de sua detenção."

Draco virou a garrafa na boca e enfiou a mão no bolso. Puxou de dentro um maço de cigarros quase completo e desceu as escadas, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para que Blaise o seguisse.

Atravessaram por entre toda a multidão que dançava animada ao som de "As Esquisitonas", que tocavam em uma velha e grande vitrola a um canto do salão. Draco e Blaise chegaram ao corredor das masmorras.

Algumas pessoas, que assim como eles estavam ali para dragar coisas ilegais dentro do castelo, se reuniam em grupinhos fechados pelos cantos do corredor. Draco ofereceu um cigarro a Blaise e se jogou contra a parede, pegando um também. Acendeu o cigarro com um isqueiro com o emblema dos Tornados e começou a fumar tranqüilamente, lançando olhares ao interior da Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

"Onde estarão aquelas estúpidas?" – perguntou Blaise, lendo seus pensamentos.

"Com certeza ficando cada vez pior." – respondeu Draco.

"É, elas são especialistas nisso. Não sei como conseguem fazer tanta força para ficarem pior."

"E ainda acham que estamos gostando. Emília não era assim. Talvez Pansy seja uma péssima companhia para ela."

"Ei, isto é Norpetina?" – perguntou um garoto da Corvinal que chegava sozinho.

Draco torceu o nariz para ele. Do sexto ano não era. Pelo seu tamanho provavelmente era do terceiro ano. O loiro olhou para o cigarro em suas mãos. Aquilo seria divertido, e ele não arriscaria seu distintivo de monitor por tão pouco.

"Sim. E não se atreva a contar para ninguém que me viu com isso, ou uma detenção será a coisa mais leve que lhe darei."

"Não! Nunca! Eu não me atreveria, mas gostaria de..."

"Já sei. Quer um, não é?"

O garoto abriu um sorriso inocente e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Draco e Blaise se entreolharam, sorrindo. Draco pegou seu maço de cigarros e puxou dois daqueles para o garoto.

"Eu não sei onde você conseguiu, certo?"

"Certo. Obrigado."

O garoto recebeu os cigarros e entrou para a festa, escondendo-os no bolso interno das vestes. Blaise e Draco se entreolharam, rindo. Eles tinham o velho hábito de embebedar crianças do primeiro ano. É claro que nunca foram pegos. Ninguém se atrevia a denuncia-los. Espalhar o pânico por Hogwarts era o que eles faziam de melhor.

"Então, vamos procurar aquelas duas?" – perguntou Blaise.

"Vamos, mas elas devem estar se trocando."

"Melhor ainda." – Blaise sorriu maliciosamente para Draco e entrou novamente na festa, seguido de perto pelo garoto.

u.n.u.n.u

**N/A: **Aí galera! Novo capítulo no ar! Todo mundo com a mão pra cima! \o/\o/\o/ Só o braço direito! o/ o/ o/ Agora só o braço esquerdo! \o \o \o Nenhum dos dois! _o _ _o o _Batendo palmas! \o/o\ \o/ Muito bem, obrigada... obrigada... já está de bom tamanho. Agora eu quero reviews. Reviews lindos, fofos e simpáticos. E eu quero muitos, viu? O máximo que puderem. Então, por favor, colaborem comigo e cliquem no botãozinho ali embaixo, nem que seja pra dizer "mto bom". Tchau galera! o/ o\ o/

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

Felipe: Coincidência! Eu também me viciei em você!


	11. Chapter 11

Hogwarts, Uma História 

**Idéia: Andréia**

Autora: Nan 

**Shippers: Harry e Draco (é claro que isso não sairá agora), Harry e todas as meninas de Hogwarts, Harry e um monte de gente.**

Capítulo XI – A Poção do Despertar de um Olhar 

"Não se preocupe, Potter. Depois de hoje você só terá mais vinte e sete dias de detenção."

Snape dera o seu último comentário daquela noite para Harry. O garoto já havia terminado de provar todos os frascos daquela noite e agora ele limpava o chão, por causa dos seguintes vômitos que uma das amostras lhe proporcionou. Embora suas pálpebras já estivessem pesadas, ele tentava não se convencer a subir as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória.

Os comentários do professor já não o irritavam mais. Ele não os ouvia. Porém, a irritação em sua perna nunca esteve pior. Ele sentia vontade de ficar o tempo inteiro a coçar as alergias que apareceram nelas. Enquanto tomava banho, um pouco antes de descer para as masmorras, ele percebeu que apareceram algumas bolhinhas vermelhas. O resto estava completamente vermelho e doía bastante quando uma perna se encontrava com a outra. Seus passos já não eram tão rápidos quanto antes e ele temia que isto atrapalhasse também o quadribol.

Ele se levantou ao terminar de passar o pano que conjurara pela última vez e o fez desaparecer, olhando para o professor.

"Já terminei."

Snape, que olhava distraído para um livro de poções sobre a sua mesa, lançou-lhe um olhar superior e sorriu, fazendo Harry se enojar ainda mais.

"É o que parece. Pode ir."

Harry se virou e andou em direção à porta, mas parou com a mão na maçaneta ao ouvir o professor chamar novamente por seu nome. Harry se virou para trás e viu o professor olhar novamente o livro.

"Esteja aqui às oito horas amanhã."

Harry se boquiabriu.

"Mas professor, amanhã tem treino de quadribol para a Grifinória! Eu não posso faltar!"

Snape o encarou novamente, o sorriso triunfante novamente em seus lábios.

"Isso não é problema meu. Você tem uma tarefa especial a cumprir amanhã e é melhor que comece o mais cedo possível."

Harry lançou ao professor um olhar carregado de ódio e saiu da sala. Pensou em bater a porta, mas fez com que ela parasse a milímetros de seu limite. Aquilo deixaria sua situação bem pior. A música que vinha do Salão Comunal da Sonserina ecoava pelas paredes das masmorras, mas ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Marchou rapidamente para longe dali, a vontade crescente de matar Snape.

'_Acalme-se, Harry... o time vai entender.' _– disse uma voz em sua cabeça. –_ 'Por enquanto, preocupe-se com a poção.'_

Harry parou no meio do corredor. Com a raiva momentânea que sentira de Snape ele se esquecera totalmente da poção. Já estava se aproximando das escadas para o Saguão de Entrada quando olhou para trás. Havia um pequeno movimento do lado de fora onde ele sabia ser a casa da Sonserina. As luzes escuras saíam rapidamente de lá dentro. Parecia bom. Mesmo assim, ele não quis arriscar. Subiu as escadas e, em um canto escuro e escondido do vazio Saguão de Entrada, ele tirou da mochila a sua capa da invisibilidade.

u.n.u.n.u

As luzes caíam sobre a multidão na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e deixava tudo aparecendo como em um filme onde as cenas demoram mais tempo para passar. O lugar cheirava a libido e bebida, causando um efeito excitante nos presentes. Não haviam mais alunos do quarto ano ali. Todos já tinham se dirigidos, cansados e felizes, às suas respectivas casas.Maioria dos presentes agora eram realmente os Sonserinos, acompanhados apenas pelos corvinais.

Entrando nos dormitórios, podiam ser vistos vários casais se agarrando desesperadamente. Era como se não percebessem que estavam acompanhados. Qualquer um poderia se assentar e ficar a observa-los. Nada parecia incomodar a ninguém.

Draco, Blaise e Montague estavam ainda na sala comunal (não por vontade de Montague) ao lado de suas namoradas: Pansy, Emília e Summer Cartumell. Montague encostara Summer na parede e já não dava para diferenciar qual dos dois terminavam aonde. Blaise e Emília estavam deitados no sofá em frente à lareira e Draco estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona perto da lareira sendo furiosamente beijado por Pansy, que já tinha rebentado todos os botões de sua blusa.

No chão, jaziam vazias várias garrafas das bebidas que Blaise trouxera. A elas pareciam não ter fim. Por mais que tivessem bebido ainda restavam três últimas garrafas, que estavam ao lado dos três casais, quase na metade.

"Aí, cara... não vai dar!" – Montague disse, conseguindo um tempo sem Summer e se virando para Draco. – "Eu vou ter que subir. Sabe que não podemos transar na sala comunal e eu não estou muito longe de quebrar esta regra."

"Mais alguns minutos, Montague. Preciso esperar uma coisa." – Pansy beijava o pescoço de Draco enquanto ele falava. – "Acho que não vai demorar muito mais."

"O que? Malfoy, eu ouvi isso quarenta minutos atrás! Já não dá pra agüentar! Daqui a pouco..."

"Será que não percebe" – interrompeu Emília – "Que está tirando nossa 'concentração'?"

"Escute aqui, Bullstrood, cale a boca!" – cuspiu Montague – "Nem eu nem Summer queremos ficar aqui! Temos coisas muito mais importantes para fazer."

"Não vai fazer falta nenhuma! Se não consegue controlar seu próprio corpo deveria estar na Lufa-Lufa!"

Montague avançou para cima de Emília, mas Bleise virou-a e impediu Montague com a mão.

"Calma aí, cara... ela é só uma garota."

"**Uma garota estúpida que está pedindo uma Imperdoável na orelha!" **– gritou Montague.

Blaise sorriu e se virou para Draco.

"Draco, acho que Montague tem razão. Ficar aqui está pedindo muito do nosso auto-controle e eu quero me divertir logo."

"Tudo bem. Subam na frente." – Draco se levantou e empurrou Pansy para longe de si. – "Tenho que ver uma coisa."

"Eu vou te esperar na sua cama, certo, Draquinho?"

Draco sorriu para a garota, mas ao se virar, girou os olhos. Atravessou o salão parou na porta da entrada da Sonserina. O corredor das masmorras estava completamente vazio. _'Será que o Potter não vem?' _pensou. Encostou-se na parede ao lado do portal e se deixou cair, até que se assentasse no chão. Não queria encontrar Pansy. Sua decepção fora tão grande que ele prometera a si mesmo que o que acontecera de manhã fora apenas uma despedida. Sentia nojo dela agora. Não queria nem vê-la, ao menos.

Escorou o cotovelo no joelho e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Estava realmente começando a ficar com sono. Olhou em seu relógio. Eram apenas três horas. Muito cedo para o horário em que geralmente dormia nas sextas-feiras. Cansado, ele passou a contemplar o chão à as frente.

Absorto em seus pensamentos, ele não ouviu mais nenhuma das risadas ou gritos de viva quando a música era trocada por uma melhor. Parecia que estava dormindo.

Foi então que viu algo que o acordou. Uma pequena poça de água (ou cerveja amanteigada, uísque de fogo, etc.) explodiu bem no ponto onde ele fixava o olhar Era como se alguém a tivesse pisado, mas não havia ninguém ali. Não havia feito barulho algum. A poça era pequena e a música estava bem alta. Draco abaixou a cabeça e olhou para as duas últimas portas depois da entrada da Sonserina: o único lugar para onde alguém poderia ir. Confirmando suas deduções, a última porta do outro lado da parede se abriu vagarosamente. Ele esperou alguns instantes e, curioso, rumou cautelosamente para a porta entreaberta.

u.n.u.n.u

Harry entrou novamente no corredor das masmorras pisando no chão com cuidado. O volume da mochila em suas costas não permitia que ele andasse muito depressa, ou seus calcanhares apareceriam por debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade.

Andou em direção ao fim do corredor. As luzes da festa da Sonserina refletiam na parede em frente. Havia um garoto sentado ao lado da porta da Sonserina. Ao se aproximar um pouco mais Harry constatou ser Draco Malfoy. A tentação de azará-lo foi forte, mas Harry se conteve. Malfoy parecia horrível. Sua camisa estava aberta e a gravata estava sobre seus ombros. O garoto baixou a cabeça ao que Harry passou. Deveria estar horrivelmente bêbado. O cheiro de bebida podia ser facilmente sentido.

Harry se dirigiu à última porta do lado direito do corredor e abriu-a devagar. A sala estava escura. Harry empunhou a varinha.

"Lumus!" – ordenou, tirando a Capa da Invisibilibidade e jogando-a no chão, junto com o Mapa do Maroto.

Harry contemplou a sala em que se encontrava. Havia um grande caldeirão de titânio no centro da sala. Embaixo dele haviam aberturas para que o fogo saísse. Do lado direito do caldeirão havia uma mesa, onde Harry deixou sua varinha. Tirou a mochila e começou a espalhar os ingredientes que conseguira sobre a mesa, junto com o Livro do Maroto aberto na página da Poção do Despertar de um Olhar.

Harry acenou com a varinha e as chamas se acenderam sobre o caldeirão. Encheu o caldeirão de leite de texugo e sentou-se na mesa, com o livro nas mãos. Teria de esperar que o leite fervesse, adicionar pó de chifre de bicórnio e caule de cogumelo arábico. Se não fosse por Dobby não poderia completar esta parte.

A sorte era que aquela poção era particularmente rápida. Poderia ser preparada em apenas um horário da aula de Snape. O mais difícil eram os movimentos. Cinco voltas horárias a cada duas anti-horárias, a intervalos de dois segundos. Seus braços estavam doendo cinco minutos depois de começar esta seção. Era incrível como o leite de texugo ficara denso quando o garoto adicionou uma gota de Veritasserum, um dos ingredientes triviais da poção.

Harry parou por um momento. Teria de esperar agora cinco minutos para que a poção fervesse novamente antes de acrescentar ararambóia picada. Enquanto picava o ingrediente, lançava olhares ao livro para verificar se seguira corretamente as instruções. Pelas indicações, a consistência estava correta e a cor também, a única coisa que se diferenciava era o cheiro. Segundo o livro, um leve cheiro de terra molhada deveria aparecer, mas a poção insistia em ficar inodora.

Um arrepio perpassou por todo o seu corpo e ele se virou para trás, encarando o vazio, a varinha presa na mão esquerda. Acabara de sentir um vento que podia ser comparado a uma respiração em seu pescoço. Mas não havia absolutamente nada nem ninguém ali. Harry se voltou vagarosamente para a ararambóia e voltou a picá-la. Com certeza fora apenas o ambiente sinistro da masmorra.

Ele acrescentou musgo de pântano, essência de faisão, casca de cerejeira e óleo de baba de mandrágora e mexeu a poção algumas vezes. Após trinta minutos, a poção tomara uma tonalidade rosa claro, bem como a descrita no livro. Para o alívio de Harry, o cheiro e a textura também estavam exatos. Agora, só precisaria deixar esfriar por mais alguns poucos minutos.

Harry deixou a poção de lado e começou a fechar o livro. Fechou os frascos com os ingredientes, guardou-os em seu estojo, que enfiou na mochila. Enfiou também o livro, antes de voltar a se virar para a poção, que dava lentos e grandes borbulhos.

Harry se inclinou para a frente. O cheiro estava realmente bom e tentador. Ele sentiu algo empurra-lo por trás e perdeu o equilíbrio,caindo dentro do caldeirão. Harry se desesperou. A densidade do líquido impedia que ele nadasse ou sequer ficasse de pé. Seu ar começava a faltar. Ele sentia as vias respiratórias começarem a arder. Seu peito parecia querer explodir. Então, todas as suas forças pareciam irem embora. Seus movimentos eram cada vez mais lentos. Seu coração estava parando. Harry parecia que iria voar. Ele relaxou, e tudo em sua volta desapareceu, inclusive ele mesmo.

u.n.u.n.u

Draco entrou na sala número sete e encontrou Harry Potter esvaziando a mochila.

'_Tentando quebrar alguma regra, Potter? Céus, como você é óbvio!'_

Draco olhou pelo chão. Havia um velho pedaço de pergaminho e (_'Oh... interessante!'_) uma Capa da Invisibilidade jogada no chão. Draco se cobriu imediatamente e se aproximou de Harry. O garoto acabara de abrir um livro que Draco já vira uma vez. No topo da página, lia-se: Poção do Despertar de Um Olhar. Draco leu o enunciado antes da poção e fez uma cara de nojo.

'_Que coisa mais mulherzinha, Potter! Então você realmente usava essa poção para atrair as garotas?'_

Draco observava cada movimento de Harry. Queria denunciá-lo. Queria que o expulsassem. Mas ainda não era o momento.

Ele tentou se aproximar um pouco mais, mas cometeu o deslize de respirar. Harry se virou para trás, assustado. Estavam a centímetros um do outro e Harry olhava indiretamente para os seus ombros. Harry empunhara a varinha com a mão esquerda, mesmo assim, Draco não o subestimaria. Olhou para baixo. Agradeceu a Merlin por Potter não fazer o mesmo, pois a ponta de seu sapato estava aparecendo por fora da capa. Ainda um pouco desconfiado, Harry se virou lentamente e voltou a se concentrar na poção.

O loiro começou a ficar entediado e se virou para trás, encarando o velho pedaço de pergaminho. Foi até ele e o pegou. Logo percebeu se tratar de um mapa, e ficou muito encantado ao ver que o mapa desenhava Hogwarts e todos os seus habitantes. Localizou o seu próprio pontinho e, bem próximo, o de Potter. Ele sentiu vontade de rir. Aquilo seria muito útil para ele e suas visitas à cozinha e, é claro, às outras casas. Esperou o tempo passar se divertindo com o mapa. Ele viu Ronald Weasley correndo para o banheiro das garotas, onde ele sabia ser o lar da Murta-que-Geme. Viu os pontinhos de Crabbe e Goyle na biblioteca, provavelmente roubando os alunos que estudavam concentradamente. Viu o pontinho da Granger no corredor da masmorra. Isso o intrigou e andou até a porta, olhando para fora. Hermione Granger estava se arrastando pela parede, provavelmente tentando espiar alguma coisa. Ela se ajoelhou na frente da porta de Snape observou o buraquinho da fechadura. Draco sorriu ao ver sua expressão confusa, e ela, sem reparar que estava sendo observada, andou de volta ao Saguão de Entrada.

Draco não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas quando Harry começou a guardar tudo, ele percebeu que estava na hora de chamar Snape. Guardou o mapa no bolso e já estava com a mão na fechadura quando se lembrou das palavras do Lorde das Trevas: _"Assim que possível, mate-o."_

Draco virou-se para trás e observou Harry guardar as coisas. Ninguém saberia que fora ele o assassino. E se descobrissem, que importava? O Lorde das Trevas o tiraria de onde fosse por ele ter se mostrado tão eficaz e tão rápido na execução de uma tarefa. Seria o seu mais prestigiado Comensal. Um braço direito.

Um sorriso maldoso e enviesado brincou em seu rosto. Draco jogou a Capa da Invisibilidade para o lado e andou silenciosamente até Potter, que estava inclinado sobre o caldeirão.

'_Bons sonhos, Eleito'_

Draco empurrou Harry fortemente, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no caldeirão. Imediatamente, ele começou a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas o deixavam para fora daquela sala.

u.n.u.n.u

**N/A: **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Harryzinho morto? Um Draco realmente NADA apaixonado por ele? Ou melhor, um Draco super-Comensal? Conseguirá Harry Potter escapar da terrível densidade da poção? Irá Draco Malfoy se arrepender? Ronald Weasley irá se livrar de sua repentina caganeira? Descubra no próximo capítulo de: Hogwarts, uma História!


	12. Chapter 12

Hogwarts, Uma História 

**Idéia: **Andréia

Autora: Nan Shippers: Harry e Draco (é claro que isso não sairá agora), Harry e todas as meninas de Hogwarts, Harry e um monte de gente.   
Capítulo XII – Um Pequeno Grande Desastre 

Draco empurrou Harry fortemente, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no caldeirão. Imediatamente, ele começou a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas o deixavam para fora daquela sala. Seu coração parecia querer saltar de seu peito. Sua respiração estava descompassada, mas um imenso sorriso brincava abestalhadamente em seu rosto.

Ele entrou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina empurrando todos em sua frente. A festa agora tinha apenas Sonserinos. Estava ´perto da escada que dava acesso ao dormitório masculino quando parou. Ele se virou novamente para o Salão.

Planos incrivelmente engenhosos já haviam sido totalmente estragados por este pequeno, mas mínimo detalhe.

'_Preciso ver o Potter. Tenho que ficar com ele até que morra. O Lorde das Trevas nunca me perdoaria se ele sobrevivesse após isso.'_

Em uma nova seção de empurrões, Draco saiu correndo do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Entrou na sala número sete empurrando a porta e se debruçou sobre o caldeirão.

Ali estava ele, em seus últimos movimentos. Draco sorriu. Finalmente, vingança. Vingança de todos aqueles anos em que Potter o humilhara na frente de todos. Ninguém humilhava um Malfoy e se saía bem. Draco podia rever as cenas. Potter recusando sua mão no primeiro ano, rindo dele quando se viu transfigurado em uma doninha, seu deboche por conta disso, ter rido novamente quando levou um soco da sangue-ruim...

Em um inesperado impulso, Draco se jogou para dentro do caldeirão e puxou Harry com todas as forças que tinha. A densidade do líquido exercia uma força contrária, mas Draco não se importava. Tinha que tirar Harry dali. Ele olhou para o lado, em sua desesperada tentativa de fortalecer-se. Sacou a varinha de Harry que estava sobre a mesa e esvaziou o caldeirão da poção, conseguindo, enfim, puxar o garoto para fora.

Deitou-o indelicadamente no chão. Pedaços grandes e gelatinosos grudaram em sua pele. Draco afastou rapidamente toda aquela meleca de seu rosto e, assustando até a si mesmo, tapou o nariz de Harry e colou seus lábios. Ele não sentia a respiração do moreno. Isso fez com que ele se desesperasse mais e assoprasse. Levantou a cabeça e fez uma pressão no peito do garoto. Voltou à respiração boca-a-boca numa tentativa desesperada de salva-lo.

Draco se distanciou de Harry. Vendo que o garoto não tinha nenhuma reação, ele levou as mãos aos cabelos, ofegante e quase aos prantos. Olhou por todos os lados, procurando por ajuda. Onde estavam os professores quando se precisava deles?

Tomando novamente impulso, ele pressionou o peito de Harry, tentando fazer com que o líquido abandonasse seus pulmões. Inesperadamente, o moreno liberou uma grande quantidade de água pela boca, respirando com dificuldades. Draco riu, aliviado. Não conseguiu sair dali de imediato. Harry respirava, mas muito pouco. Draco voltou a fazer-lhe uma respiração boca-a boca. Draco estava dando tudo de si para consertar o que fizera de errado, tanto que não reparou quando a respiração de Harry voltou ao normal.

Ele sentiu que Harry endurecera a boca em baixo de si e congelou. Não conseguia se mexer. O que Harry diria se o visse com seus lábios colados aos dele? Draco pensou em tudo o que poderia acontecer nesta circunstância, mas de longe o que acontecera passara por sua cabeça.

As línguas dos dois se tocaram. Draco sentiu um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo. Isto aumentou quando Harry transformou tudo aquilo num verdadeiro beijo, inclinando a cabeça e aumentando o contato das duas línguas. Draco estava realmente imóvel naquele momento, embora sua boca correspondesse às carícias. Não havia nada no mundo mais importante do que aquilo para ele.

'_Espere um momento, ele é Harry Potter! Aquele que o Lorde das Trevas pediu para matar!'_

Voltando à realidade, ele se afastou abruptamente e saiu correndo tão rápido que se espantou de não ter tropeçado nas próprias pernas. Desta vez, ele só parou quando se largou em sua cama, no dormitório dos garotos do sexto ano.

u.n.u.n.u

Os olhos de Harry se abriram de repente. Ele estava ofegante, um pouco enojado, mas muito bem. Parecia que nunca se sentira tão bem em toda a sua vida. Ele se assentou e passou as mãos pelo corpo. Nada doía nem um pouco, tampouco incomodava. O garoto fechou então os olhos e tentou se lembrar do que acontecera.

Estava preparando a poção. Já estava pronta, só precisava esfriar um pouco. Então, alguma coisa fez com que ele caísse. Sentiu-se queimando por dentro, enquanto tentava se livrar da poção. Suas forças foram embora então...

Malfoy estava em sua frente. E pior, estavam se beijando. Harry abriu os olhos, chocado. Será que de tantas pessoas com quem ele poderia sonhar em seu ex-último sonho, nenhuma delas era melhor do que Draco Malfoy? Harry fez uma cara de nojo. Ele beijara um garoto em seu sonho! E mais: este garoto era Draco Malfoy!

'_As malditas poções de Snape me deixaram realmente alucinado. Pesadelos com Malfoy já é exagero'_

Ele se levantou e, ao fazer isso, sentiu que suas alergias nas pernas se aliviaram um pouco, mas ainda estavam ali, incomodando-o. Não importava, ele queria apenas sair dali. Pegou sua mochila sobre a mesa e olhou para o caldeirão, procurando a poção, mas estava vazio. Harry xingou baixinho, pegou a Capa da Invisibilidade no chão e saiu correndo dali, não se importando se viam seus pés. Todo o colégio estava escuro, mas as luzes que vinham das janelas do castelo incidiam sobre o chão, iluminando seu caminho. Correu pelos vazios corredores e seus pés automaticamente o levaram ao banheiro dos Monitores, onde Rony andava de um lado para o outro, iluminado pela luz que a ponta da varinha emanava.

"Trinta e sete minutos de atraso... eu poderia estar dormindo! O Harry vai me pagar... será que ele não poderia me mostrar nada no banheiro da Grifinória?"

"Oi Rony!"

O garoto se virou para trás, assustado e Harry tirou a capa. Um brilho passou pelo olhar do garoto e ele se boquiabriu. A varinha de Rony caiu com um leve baque no chão, dando ao seu rosto uma iluminação assustadora.

"O-o que aconteceu com você?" – perguntou o ruivo, gaguejando.

"Nada de muito importante, mas o problema é que não consegui trazer o que você queria."

"E o que é que eu queria?" – Rony continuava de queixo caído.

"Malfoy!" – sussurrou Harry – "Eu consegui um..."

"E quem é que se importa com Malfoy..." – Rony se aproximou devagar de Harry. – "Quando se tem você por perto?"

Harry, que agora se encontrava no mesmo metro que Rony, se afastou do amigo.

"Rony... porque está me olhando desse jeito? Eu-eu não estou gostando disso, Rony..."

"Relaxa... você vai gostar."

"Não... Rony, pára! Estou ficando realmente preocupado com você... Espera! Me solta!"

Rony agora segurava os braços de Harry o olhava para o garoto com uma expressão faminta, curiosa e totalmente sensual. Ele não estava apertando, mas Harry sentia medo.

"Por favor, Rony, me solta."

"Não agora..."

Num movimento brusco e suave ao mesmo tempo, Rony empurrou Harry para dentro de uma sala com a porta aberta atrás do moreno, que se desequilibrou e caiu sentado, com as mãos atrás de seu corpo, sustentando-o. Rony se aproximou devagar e se ajoelhou, colocando Harry entre elas.

Era um armário de produtos de limpeza realmente pequeno, mas os dois cabiam perfeitamente ali. Estava bem escuro lá dentro, mas a luz que saía da ponta da varinha ainda caída de Rony refletia na parede e iluminava um pouco o corpo dos dois.

O coração de Harry parecia querer explodir ali mesmo. Ele perdera toda a sua força e todas as suas reações. A única coisa que existia era aquele estranho brilho no olhar de Rony.

"O que é que você está fazendo, Rony?"

"Uma coisa que eu já deveria ter feito à muito tempo."

Rony impulsionou-se para a frente e começou a beijar os lábios de Harry com uma fúria tão grande qua quase derrubou o garoto no chão. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela mente de Harry. Socar Rony? Não, ele não parecia estar em seu estado normal. Empurrar o garoto e sair correndo? Não! Ele era um homem, não uma garotinha que sai correndo e chorando. Então, o que fazer?

Mas não adiantaria nada fazer qualquer coisa conrta Rony. Não agra que Harry retribuia. Talvez não voluntáriamente, mas retribuia. Então, Rony passou a mão pelas costas de Harry e o obrigou a se deitar, deitando-se em cima do garoto.

Nenhum dos dois parecia querer descolar os lábios um do outro. Harry tateou a camisa de Rony às cegas e abriu os botões desta. O ruivo retirou a camisa e logo fez o mesmo com Harry. Separaram seus lábios por alguns segundos para tomarem fôlego e logo voltaram a se beijar, ainda mais furiosamente.

Rony movimentou seu quadril para a frente e Harry pôde sentir sua excitação. Naquela altura, Harry já estava tão excitado quanto ele e isso ainda aumentou quando Rony levou a mão ao zíper da calça de Harry, abriu e ia baixá-la juntamente com a cueca do garoto, mas de repente uma forte luz invadiu o amibente.

"Oh, meu Deus!"

Rony se jogou para o lado rapidamente e Harry tentou fechar a calça. Hermione estava de pé diante da porta, as mãos à boca e uma expressão profundamente chocada no rosto.

"Mione... não é... a gente só..."

Harry se calou. Hermione acabara de cair sentada. Ele vestiu os braços na camisa e correu até ela, com a camisa aberta.

"Você está bem?" - perguntou enquanto levantava a garota.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela se desvencilhou lentamente das mãos de Harry e olhou para Rony, que já estava de pé e fechava os botões da camisa com uma expressão de vergonha e raiva que o deixava meio arrouxeado.

"Vamos... é melhor a gente levar ela pra Sala Comunal."

Rony andou até Hermione e segurou seu braço, mas ela se esquivou violentamente.

"O que está havendo com você?" - gritou ele.

"Não toque em mim!" - Hermione falou entredentes.

Rony recuou um pouco ao ver a varinha da garota apontada para ele. Era realmente mais seguro ficar o mais longe dela possível quando sua varinha estava em mãos.

"Rony, acho que ela quer conversar comigo sozinha." - falou Harry - "Vá dormir. Depois nós vamos."

Rony concordou com a cabeça e pegou a varinha do chão, saindo da vista dos dois. Hermione olhou para Harry com a conhecida expressão 'eu não acredito que você fez isso'.

"Hermione... eu não fiz nada... eu só..."

"É claro! Você não fez absolutamente nada. A não ser, é claro, seduzir todas as garotas de Hogwarts, se enjoar delas e passar para os homens também! Como teve coragem? Rony é seu amigo!"

"Eu não seduzi o Rony! E também não seduzi todas as garotas de Hogwarts. Ou seduzi?" - Harry puxou Hermione pela cintura, ganhando um forte tapa na cara.

"Tire as suas mãos de mim! E não são horas para brincadeiras! Vai me contar o que fez com o Rony ou eu vou ter que falar o que vi a McGonnagal."

"Não! Não à McGonnagal!Hermione, é sério . Eu não fiz nada!"

"Então o Rony apenas te agarrou e te empurrou para uma porta aberta qualquer?" - ironizou a garota.

"Foi!"

"Ah, Harry! Fala sério!"

"É sério!"

Harry estava desesperado. Ele nunca pensara nas proporções em que aquela situação poderia chegar. O pior era que ele nem ao menos sabia como havia chegado nela.

"Eu tento acreditar no que você está dizendo, mas eu não consigo, Harry. Você é quem compete o número recorde de garotas com Simas. Você é quem consegue qualquer garota que quer. Como você pode não ter conseguido o Rony, se quisesse."

"Olha pra mim! O Rony não é o meu tipo! Nem de longe."

"É? Engraçado, não consegui perceber isso dois minutos atrás!"

"Mione, por favor! Acredite em mim! Eu nunca... você sabe... nunca nem beijei algum garoto. Eu não sei o que deu no Rony."

"No Rony? Sabe, Harry? Eu só não vou até a sala de McGonnagal porque está muito tarde e eu acabaria fazendo o Rony ter problemas, mas você não pense que eu vou deixar isso impune. Vou ter que tirar dez pontos da Grifinória. Agradeça por não ser pior."

Hermione deixou Harry sozinho e, à medida que se afastava, na escuridão. Harry tentava processar as informações daquela noite. Estava sendo uma noite realmente longa e ele desejava estar deitado em sua cama. A poção de Rony tinha se evaporado como se nem houvesse sido feita. E pior: agora Rony demonstrava um comportamento estranho. Bom, Harry admitia, mas estranho.

Enquanto andava devagar pelos corredores, coberto pela Capa da Invisibilidade, pensava no que abacara de experimentar. Na verdade, era muito bom beijar um garoto e sentir sua excitação. Isso o incentivara, o provocara e ele teve vontade de cravar suas unhas em Rony. Mas poderia ser melhor?

u.n.u.n.u

"Milorde? Mandou me chamar?"

Voldemort, que a alguns instantes fitava o fogo crepitante da lareira da casa dos Riddle, virou sua poltrona para Draco, que se encontrava de pé à sua frente.

"O que aconteceu, Draco? Olhe só para você: está horrível!"

A camisa de Draco estava amassada e úmida. Seus cabelos geralmente bem alinhados e impecáveis estavam bagunçados e com um aspecto úmido. Mas nada superava sua palidez e um inegável medo no olhar.

"Sim, milorde. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Precisa falar comigo, não é?"

Voldemort encarou-o friamente por um instante.

"Foi o Potter, não foi?"

Draco recuou por um instante.

_'Maldita legilimência'_

Tentou mandar a imagem de Harry desacordado, com seus lábios juntos aos seus para longe e tentou se lembrar de quando o moreno lutou contra ele em um treinamento de duelo. Uma profunda raiva invadiu seu peito.

"Sim! Foi aquele filho de uma sangue-ruim imundo!"

"Não se preocupe. Ele não causará problemas. Não depois que você levá-lo até mim, em Hogsmeade."

"O que?"

Draco levantara o olhar. Voldemort não poderia estar falando sério. Lendo seus pensamentos, o homem de rosto ofídio deu uma gargalhada maquiavérica que arrepiou os cabelos oleosos de Draco.

"Ah, Draco... você é ótimo."

Ainda sem entender, Draco permaneceu em silêncio: sua melhor arma no caso de dúvida.

"No início do próximo mês haverá um passeio até Hogsmeade. Não me pergunte como sei, mas a informação veio de uma ótima fonte. Quero que leve Potter até a Casa dos Gritos. O resto, deixe por minha conta."

"Mas como..."

"Você dará um jeito, Draco. Agora vá. Acho que irá querer aproveitar o seu fim de semana sem dormir todos o tempo."

Draco, tentando manter-se impassível, entrou na lareira e pegou um pouco de pó de flú, pronto para viajar, mas antes que jogasse sobre seus pés, Voldemort virou-se novamente para ele.

"E não me importa quantas coisas possam fazer você desistir ou até mesmo o que. Quero Potter lá, ou você entrará no lugar dele."

u.n.u.n.u

**N/A: **Olá, pessoas... Sei que demorei demais a postar, mas trabalhar e estudar não é nada fácil. Peço minhas verdadeiras desculpas. E uaaaaaaaaaau um grande avanço para o nosso mais querido casalsinho, não é? Fiquem ligados agora, pois em todos, eu repito, TODOS os capítulos teremos um clima entre Harry e Draco . O melhor casal do mundo. Beijos a todos.


End file.
